First Contact
by dragoons1864
Summary: Hannah Shepard with her husband Derek Shepard and David Anderson are sent to Shanxi with the second fleet to clear out the Turians. But what Hannah doesn't know is the fear she will feel when her husband is MIA and she is trapped with a Turian Specter who calls himself Garloc Vakarian. Together the two learn about their races and work together to survive. Can Hannah survive?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters or places based off the Mass Effect Series, they are Biowares. This is a fan creation.

War, it seems to be a very common feature of earth. We fight against our own kind for years. Whether it is a hatred of religion or just the desire to control another country. And war doesn't even cover the murders of those who are just different or doing their jobs. For a time it seemed we would just set space exploration on the back burner for a while but they finally allowed for a group to go to Mars. The Rover there was eager to lead the explorers to a particular mountain. They couldn't see its significance until they dug a little. Then there it was. A strange metal object, one of the workers examined it and immediately told them how we could build better ships and that there was a way to use the new object to find ways to travel even farther into the galaxy. The earth erupted in excitement over the new discovery. Scientist Dr. Severson led the rest of the researchers to the different relays near the Sol solar system. They finally reached a relay they called 314, but they were also greeted by aliens.

Sadly the aliens who came were not friendly. They called themselves Turians, they had three fingers and long almost spikes on their heads and around their mouths. Many had what looked to be war paint on their faces, and they did not look like they were going to play nice. Severson was spared if he would tell earth to surrender. They arrived to earth and transmitted the vid onto the many screens below. He froze realizing his daughter who was now married would see this. He grit his teeth telling earth to prepare for battle.

"Hannah my little girl. Be strong show these monsters what we're made of!"

Then the feed was cut. Hannah stared at the screen in her home in horror as she stopped rocking Jane in her arms. The one month old baby was fast asleep. Hannah would remember their faces, she was making a promise to get her father back safely and protect her child. They would pay for everything they did that day.

"Hannah."

She looked up at the face of Anderson with Shepard on his left. They were on a shuttle heading to Shanxi, it had been 2 years since Hannahs father was on that screen telling them all to prepare for battle. The Turians had told humans that we were being aggressive for no reason, and that opening the Mass Relay 314 was a declaration of war against the council. Whatever the council was. Tadius Ahern had sent a message about how they held off the Turians before they could leave from Shanxi, he also gave the sad news of finding the body of Dr. Severson. Then General Williams had decided to surrender in light of the difficulties the Turians were causing on Shanxi, he also desired to protect the civilians from further heartache.

"Hannah?" She stopped grinding her teeth and looked at Shepard. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know this has to be difficult for you, but we'll get Shanxi back I promise."

She nodded, her jaw relaxing from the tight pressure she had been putting on it. Hannah looked at her husband her heart was sore, they had chosen to leave Jane with Andersons wife. She wanted to fight after the discovery of her fathers body, but Cynthia wasn't very approving especially with how her marriage was going with Anderson. David Anderson was very focused on humanity, especially since he was the first to graduate from the N7 program, Derek Shepard following right after him.

"I know dear. It's just I'm worried about coming with," Hannah said placing her head in her hands, "What will our little one do if we die?"

"Don't think like that Hannah," came Andersons reply as he clicked his guns safety off, "We'll all be returning home soon. Besides the child needs to be on earth for a while. If I know you after this war you'll all still be exploring space."

"We just have to win this," Shepard said pulling his pistol out and checking its thermal. She nodded standing up and pulling out her sniper. She checked through the scope adjusting it a little. She made sure the safety was off and that the thermal was ready. The shuttle shook as it descended. The rest of the second fleet was scattered in space and two other teams were on the ground. They were the group to clear out the turians main base, setup the charges and blow it to hell.

They all filed out of the shuttle quickly grabbing cover as bullets began to be fired at them. Hannah felt her blood boil after seeing just one of their faces. Anderson and Shepard signaled to her to be ready as they would give cover fire so she could climb up a tree and proceed to take out the enemy from there. She was grateful Admiral Drescher had allowed for her and Shepard to be together, though she didn't like the idea. Because if they both die today then Jane would grow up alone. Screw it, as if she was going to die. Like her father she was fighting to protect her family, and she would not let these alien S. live.

Hannah found a place to nestle in the branches aiming her sights on her first target. She fell with ease from her first shot, at least she thought that was a female Turian, no long spikes on her head made it seem that way. She repositioned to another target before firing again. She shifted then feeling like something was wrong. A bullet whizzed by cutting her hair and neck as it flew by. Her shifting just saved her from a bullet through the throat. She looked in the direction it had come from and held the gun. The turian was aiming again. She quickly fired off a round striking him in the shoulder. He snarled before looking at her through his scope.

"This is gonna be fun," she muttered into her comms.

"You ok?" Came Shepards reply.

"Just having fun with a turian sniper. He's good that's what I can say," she said dodging another of his fires before returning it, "I think I'm gonna need to go ground side to take him out. We're equally matched."

"Hah, just be safe Hannah we'll push forward," Anderson replied.

"Roger."

His mandibles were rubbing the side of his face as they fired round after round, both nearly dodging a lethal hit. Then she dropped from the tree as he fired another shot for her head. she hit the ground hard but quickly got to cover before placing the sniper on her back. She grabbed her pistol and breathed before army crawling towards his tree.

The other turians were being dropped quickly by Anderson and Shepard.

"Hannah we're going to keep pressing forward. Make sure we are clear from behind and follow when you finish," Anderson said over the comms, "These bombs have to go off."

"Roger, see you soon." She smirked as the chuckle ended from the other side. She quickly made it to the turians tree and climbed up it quickly. He was looking for her everywhere but from behind. She lifted her pistol, cursing when it clicked from still having the safety on. He immediately turned and slammed his rifle into her face. She felt her body buck back from the force. Her hands grabbed his cowl dragging him with her. They tumbled from the tree, spines, waists, and all hitting each branch as they approached the ground. He was below her and she quickly straddled his waist before they struck the ground hard. Her chin smashed against the edge of his cowl. A growl of pain exited his throat as one of his spikes bled and was bent to one side from the impact. Hannah shook her head regaining some stability before wrapping her hands around his throat.

He bucked his hips throwing her over his head, her nails digging into the scaley soft flesh of his neck. He snarled covering the scratches with his three fingered hand.

"Hannah?" It was Shepards voice on the comms.

"Un, I'm fine. Are the bombs set?"

"We're almost done, Anderson is outside keeping the turians away from me. I just need to finish this final charge. Are you sure you're ok?"

Hannah looked up at the turian as he turned to her before charging.

"We'll see!" She shouted before he grabbed her by her throat slamming her hard against a tree. Her eyes blurred and she coughed as he tightened his grip.

"That was foolish human," he spat in her face, his growl more intense as he lightly touched the crooked spike, "Glad I have no one to impress anymore. Now I want a name and how you snuck up on me."

"Like hell you'll get a name!" She screamed lifting herself up to ease the strain on her throat. It helped a little but her vision refused to focus. 'I can't die, Shepard.'

"Han-...we're under…...being over-...I love y-...setting bombs off-" Hannah froze as a loud explosion echoed over the ear piece.

"No," She barely whimpered out before the tears fell. The turian holding her looked very confused and she took advantage slamming her knee into his waist, he groaned his grip loosening. She pried his fingers off and rammed into him. They fell to the ground and immediately she began to punch his face over and over. He gripped her throat throwing her off and against a tree. She then couldn't see at all, her vision was like looking down a tunnel. She tried to get up only to have her arms give out. She saw his foot and grabbed it pulling it towards her. He fell and before she could let go she was tumbling with him again.

"Hannah! Shepard…...I couldn't, I'm sorry. Don't die, Hannah! Don't die!"

"Stupid crazy bitch! Now my comms and omni tool are broken. Great and we're stuck in some kind of cavern. Crap."

Her head was throbbing but it didn't last when she felt a sharp kick to her stomach. She recoiled into herself as the pain seared. Hannah opened one eye to the bloodied turian from before. One of his mandibles had a chunk missing and his face was scraped up from the fall.

"Are you happy now, I should just kill you but I need your help. After all this is one of your colonies so you should know it pretty well."

"Why should I help you? Dying seems fine to me." She spat the blood from her mouth before sitting up wincing from the bruises and scrapes. A slap hit her face before she could react he was walking away. She sighed realizing her guns weren't on her body, 'they probably fell off as we fell.' She found the knife she had and smiled. She could finish what they had started at least. She went to unsheath it when he spoke.

"Vakarian, Garloc Vakarian. There now tell me your name if we're to die together," he said as he plucked a rock against the ground.

"Hannah, Hannah Shepard. Happy?" She snapped before pulling the knife fully out and holding it close to her thigh so he wouldn't see it.

"Ecstatic. Maybe, does your comms work?"

"As if I would tell you that," she snorted before gently pressing to see if it was working, all that came was silence. It was destroyed. She took it off tossing it hard against the rock wall before burying her head in her arms. Vakarian seemed fine with the silence. Hannah looked up to see if now would be a good time to attack. But the thought fled when she saw him drawing in the loose dirt with his fingers. It seemed he was drawing a family?

"You have kids?" She couldn't stop the question as it came out. He looked up at her sighing as he removed his armored glove and rubbed what looked to be talons for a bit. 'Well Ahern was right they do resemble an eagle from earth.'

"Yeah two of them. My oldest is a little girl she's going to be two in a cycle, and my youngest is a little boy he's barely one fourth of a cycle old." He said before removing the other glove and setting them down as he rubbed his talons together.

"You have a wife?" She asked watching as he froze.

"Wife? What is a wife?"

Her eyes grew wide as she remembered he was not a human. Hannah touched the knife really considering to end it all just to get away from the horror, that Shepard was dead and she was now trapped with an enemy. 'What would happen? Would Cynthia still be willing to raise Jane alone?' She sighed before answering.

"A wife is a mate. She commits herself to one male and bears his children for him. It is a great honor." She couldn't help the tears that fell, wondering what she was to do if she even survived could she raise a child alone?

"Then no, I have no wife. Mates yes but no wife. I had one mate who bore me both my children but she died quickly in a pirate raid. I guess she was the one closest to being a wife in your terms," he started to remove his boots then, "So do you have a mate?"

"Had," Hannah choked before burying her face in her arms, "Can you just stay quiet now? We're not friends."

Silence was his answer and she was ok with that. 'To be honest I am surprised he isn't trying to climb out.' It felt like hours until she heard scratching and rocks falling before looking up to see Vakarian trying to hold onto the rock wall. 'Ah, that was why he took his gloves and boots off.' His talons dug into the rock but they did little more than scratch the rocks surface. He huffed before letting go, his armor was off and he was only wearing the under armor. He seemed a bit smaller without the bulky armor covering him. She stood up walking over to him. He snapped his head and a snarl was his response to her approach.

"I think we should try to find something to eat before we try that," she said before noticing he was glaring past her at the ground. 'Crap, the knife.' Hannah froze staring at him. He reached out and placed one of his sharp talons against her throat.

"So you can kill me when my back is turned? Unlucky for you humans, I always have knives on me," he snapped before he gripped the back of his neck. She looked at him as he crouched into himself, she could hear the sorrow tear through his throat. "My father was right, I should've just left the Turian military when I had kids. Becoming a specter was a poor choice. Now I may die and never see them again."

She looked at him as his shoulders shook, in what could only be sorrow. Her heart squeezed and her stomach churned in worry as she thought of Jane growing up alone with no parents. She couldn't help the sorrow that tore through her own throat. She slammed her fist against the rock. Vakarian looked up at her, there were no tears just eyes filled with anger and grief.

"I have a two year old back on earth, or two cycle whatever you called it. Little Jane Shepard," she sighed crouching down beside Vakarian looking at him more closely. He had rich blue eyes with a royal blue paint on his face, "She already tells me stories of going on big space adventures. Finding more aliens in our galaxy and making peace. When we left I promised her mommy and daddy would return home to her safely. But now I fear she will never see us again. My husband died to blow up your main base, because you couldn't be peaceful."

Vakarian blinked a few times before he gripped his spikes on his head rubbing them before he spoke.

"The mass relay you were trying to open was illegal," he sighed leaning back against the rock wall, "We didn't know you were new aliens. The only aliens who knew of the relays were the ones already on the citadel. So we responded in kind as we do to every other alien, we attacked. But the sad truth was we learned far too late you were new and that what we had just done was an act of war towards a race that had no clue about us or any of the other alien races on the citadel."

"You have said things about a council and you've called yourself a specter," Hannah sat down beside him, all thought of the knife gone and instead replaced with curiosity.

"The council is the head of the galactic races. The first and oldest are the Asari, they are monogender. Their skin is a blue color varying slightly between each individual. They have tentacles that adorn their heads. They look the most like you, two mounds on the chest, lips that are smooth and tinged a different color. Their legs also bend the same as yours," he pointed to her leg before placing his hand on his lap, "Then there are the Salarians. They're very smart, but they can be just as deadly. The first specter was a Salarian, and you'll see what I mean by deadly when I explain more about the specters. They are amphibious, their legs bend like mine, their chests are also concave. They have large eyes and two horns on top of their heads. Then there is my race. Of course you've seen us enough, but I'll just explain what you've broken so you better understand. You broke my prominent fringe, it's used to attract a mate. My mandibles are what help me to express myself they also serve in my digesting of food."

"What of the paint?"

"The paint, is a symbol of the heritage you belong to. My ancestors held a big part in turians being able to live civil lives," he said stroking his paint, "It also is a status mark. So what about you? I mean you the females have these weird lumps on their chest. What are those for? And why are you covered in fur?"

Hannah started laughing, she could see his confusion in the human build. After all the only other aliens he knew of were aquatic so they would not have hair. She wiped her eyes looking at his face seeing the plates above his eyes shift in confusion. She pulled her knees under her chin before she began.

"These lumps are called breasts. They are what mammals use to nurse their young till they can eat solid food."

"Why not regurgitate it to them?"

"Does your planet have no mammals?" She asked staring in shock at him. Vakarian shook his head staring at her even more confused. 'So they have no clue about us at all. We probably seem like monsters to them."

"Mammals are what live on earth, they have hair or fur that covers their whole body. It depends where the fur is at like on my head it is long and full where as on the rest of me it can be soft and barely noticeable," Hannah began before getting up to let her hair out of it's tangled bun. The locks got knotted in each other from being set free and she worked on it gently pulling each knot out before she could run her fingers through it. Looking back up she could see the shocked look on Vakarian his mandibles and mouth were slacked as he stared at the hair in front of him. She took in a deep breath before grasping his hand and pulling his talons to her hair before running them through it.

He yanked his talons back before staring at the smile on her face. He reached out again touching her hair.

AN: Hey so this is my first time on this website. I have had this fan fiction story running through my head for a long time. And so I decided to write it and put it out on here. Mind you this is kind of a weird take on the whole Mass Effect story but I wanted to do a story based on Shepards mother Hannah as well as Garrus's father. So yup lol.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So hey the stars don't show up on here. lol Well now I know. Now time to see how Anderson is doing. As a heads up I won't have a defined time when each chapter will be released just follow the story and you'll be notified of new chapters.

…..

"Shepard!" Anderson was pulling off rocks and dead bodies trying to find his friend and comrade. His armor was shredded from just barely getting to cover when the bombs went off. He knew that it was impossible for Shepard to have survived the explosion, but his heart still held hope. Especially since Hannahs comm was nothing but static and all he heard last was her and a turian. "Don't either one of you be dead, damn it!"

He lifted another rock before something glinted. His heart froze as the N7 dog tags laid on top a rock. He slowly reached for them his throat catching with sorrow as he gripped the dog tags in his hand.

"NO!" He yelled heaven ward, slamming down on his knees bending forward and letting the sorrow grip his heart. He grit his teeth letting the tears stain his dirt ridden face. He looked at the tags before becoming determined that if he couldn't find a body then Shepard couldn't be listed as dead. For now Shepard was MIA, and Anderson would find him.

"General Hackett." Anderson called into his comms.

"Report, was the base successfully detonated?"

"Yes sir, but we have a problem. Major Derek Shepard is MIA as is his wife CWO Hannah Shepard."

"We knew this could happen," came Hacketts reply over the comm. Anderson could tell he was frustrated and angry at what he'd just said. "I'll be sending down two more troops to start the search for them. Anderson I want you to send us your coordinates, we'll start at the base then we can move out to look further. The turians are fleeing for now, so the attack was a success. For now the war is over, so focus on finding our soldiers. Hackett out."

Anderson knew they had to be somewhere out there. 'Don't die both of you. I better find you especially for the sake of Little Shepard.'

…..

"Weird. It is so brittle." Hannah busted up laughing after Vakarian had touched her hair. She knew it had to feel terrible, after sweating and then getting it tangled and dirty.

"If I could shower it would be soft, and nice smelling," she said before standing and stretching. The cavern had a tunnel leading into darkness. She knew her extra flashlight would help them travel through the tunnel but she didn't know if she could trust the turian. 'But fighting when we both need and want to go home to our families is just ridiculous.' She turned to Vakarian before reaching her hand out to him. He looked up at her looking confused.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" His brow plates arched in confusion.

"Look we can't just sit here waiting to die slowly," she said scratching the back of her neck, "We have to find a way out and to get back home to our families. So do you trust me that I will not kill you?"

He sat there for a while seeming to just need to think about it. Hannah sighed before she walked over and picked up her knife. 'I could really use it for survival. And he could kill me very easily.' She looked back over at Vakarian noticing him glaring at her. She gripped the knife before walking over to him. She pointed the knife at her self the handle presented to him.

"I trust you, so I'll give you my only means of defense so we can get out of here alive." His mandibles slacked as his lower jaw dropped. He looked at her in pure shock as she placed the knife beside him backing away far enough to show she wasn't planning on taking it back and attacking. He finally regained himself and furrowed his brow plates in a sharp v. His mandibles rubbing the side of his face before he picked the knife up and sheathed it in his civvies belt. He stood up and reached out a talon for her to shake before his mandibles flared in what she hoped was a sign of kindness.

"All right," he said before turning towards the tunnel, "I doubt I'll find any food for me but it's worth checking and who knows we may find a way out."

"Exactly," Hannah said smiling at him as he still held her hand his thumb touching and feeling each finger. Lingering just a moment longer before he let go of her hand and started down the tunnel before turning to her. She pulled out her flashlight turning it on and setting it on top of her shoulder before joining up with him.

…

"Attention!" Anderson called as the two teams stood at the ready, "I want names and ranks, then I will give you your coordinates this is a rescue mission to find two of our greatest soldiers yet. We need to bring them home. Begin!"

"Sir!" Saluted the soldier with black hair cut to military grade with some styling of his own added, "Major Alenko, of the Second fleet SSV Einstein. I desire to bring back CWO Hannah Shepard home."

"Sir!" Saluted the soldier next to him. His muscles were big and bulky and he had a typical military shaved head, "Brigadier General Vega, of the SSV Japan. Let's bring our people home."

"Sir!" Saluted the soldier beside him. She held her head high with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail atop her head, "Warrant Officer Verner, of the SSV Fuji."

"Sir!" Saluted the soldier beside her. He was of Asian background, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Goto, of the SSV Kilimanjaro."

"Sir!" Saluted the soldier beside him. Her hair was shoulder length and brown, "Lance Corporal Ad'dal, of the SSV Fuji."

"Sir!" Saluted the last soldier in the line he seemed happy to have someone leading the groups, "Sergeant Major Taylor of the SSV Geernsback."

"At ease Soldiers," Anderson said going into military rest, "Second Lieutenant Anderson. I was asked to lead you all-"

"Wait, David Anderson?" Asked BG Vega as his eyes lit up in excitement, "The first soldier to graduate the N7 program? You're a legend!"

"Oh this is so exciting!" WO Verner said, "Could I get your autograph?"

Anderson shifted uncomfortable as the others looked at him in excitement at who was leading them. He held up his hand to quiet the group.

"I appreciate your excitement, but right now we have two soldiers in trouble," Anderson said returning to military stance, "CWO Hannah and Major Derek Shepard are MIA. Major Shepard successfully detonated the charges on the main turians base. Four of you will stay here to sort through the rubble and see if there is any clues on his where abouts or if there is a sign of his body."

His head drooped a bit at saying that before he looked back up at the group. He pointed at them.

"WO Verner you'll be in charge of the group I want constant updates. MGS Goto, LC Ad'dal, SM Taylor you three will stay with Verner and help her search for Major Shepard. You will listen to her commands and keep in contact with each other. We have no intel if all turians made it off our planet in the retreat but take no chances."

"Sir!" They all saluted.

"Major Alenko. BG Vega. You're both with me. Our job is to head to the last coordinates of CWO Shepard. We will need to stay alert since my last contact with her had a turian whom she was fighting. We will need to expect hostile contact as well as possible hostage situation while searching for her."

"Sir!" They both said saluting to him.

"We have our orders. And we don't know when the turians may return to finish the job," he said looking at the group, "But for now we have a fighting chance. Once our soldiers are returned we will return home. Let's show the galaxy that humans will protect themselves always! Let's bring our people home!"

"Oohrah!" The group shouted, before splitting up. WO Verner took her team towards the rubble of the base. Alenko, Vega and Anderson prepared their guns before they turned and headed off towards the coordinates on their comms.

…

"We decided to end the war and you bring a hostage!"

Shepard groaned his head pounding and his cheek pressed to cool metal grating. He could remember the bombs going off as he ran to get to cover. The blast threw him hard against a tree. But nothing else just darkness. But from the shouting he was sure he knew what happened. Of course his head pounded and he wasn't so sure if he should be grateful his comms translator was having no trouble translating the turians language. But he didn't feel too surprised since much of their language was the same as those on earth. He decided to open his eyes.

"Tch!" He immediately regretted the decision when his eyes opened to blinding light. His brain shrieked in pain from the immediate overload of vision change. He tried it again slowly and was startled when he saw a turian staring at him. He instinctively backed away trying to reach for his gun. Only finding his hands and legs bound.

"So you're awake huh?" The turians face was silvery grey, his eyes a brownish red and the markings on his face where tan. "Don't suppose you can talk?"

"Rot in Hell." Shepard grunted at the turian before he flipped himself on his back and began to wiggle trying to get out of the restraints.

"Hah, I guess we deserved that. But still some kindness won't kill you," he reached over and released his leg restraints. Shepard immediately got into a kneeling stance glaring at the turian, "I'm Adrien Victus."

Shepard glared at him before he sat back crossing his legs in front of him. He leaned back finding a wall to lean against. He was sore and could tell some ribs were broken, as well as lots of bruising.

"So because you told me your name I'm to trust you?" Adrien barked out a laugh as he looked at him.

"No I just want you to know who I am, up to you if you share your name or not."

He looked at him before he bowed his head, "Shepard. I don't feel you need my first name. So be grateful with the last name."Adrien smiled and then got up before leaving the room he was in, locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry as I said the updates won't be regular. But lets get back into it. I wonder what will happen to everyone. Also this kind of will play a bit off of the book Mass Effect: Revelation, which is amazing and if you don't own it yet you should totally buy it.

…..

Derek ground his teeth staring at the locked door. It was just enough difference from the locks they had developed. He also found it frustrating that no matter how many times he tried his comms wasn't reaching anybody to tell them where he was, or to know how Hannah was doing. He swung his cuffed hands against the wall before kicking the bed and sinking to the floor. He hated the fear he felt, since the last he heard from her was her in a panic over a turian attacking her.

'"Admiral Grissom, sir!"

Admiral Grissom looked at Shepard through furrowed brows. He set the papers down before he looked him up and down. Anderson had reassured him that it wouldn't be so bad, but he still stiffened under his stare.

"First Lieutenant Derek Shepard," Grissom looked him over before he folded his hands together leaning his elbows on the table looking at him, "At ease."

Shepard relaxed in his stance a bit but he still held his head high as Grissom shuffled through the papers in front of him. He allowed for the silence to stretch before he sighed and looked back up at him.

"It says here you're married to Sergeant Major Hannah Severson Shepard. I take it you took leave to comfort her after the news of finding her father dead?" Grissom looked up to see a wide eyed Lieutenant whose mouth was slightly parted in shock. "You were informed of Dr. Severson's body being discovered correct?"

"Sir, no sir." Shepards shoulders shook as he tried his best to remain in standard military rest. Grissom cussed before he clicked the video link.

"Private I need you to set up a connection with earth," he said before looking at Shepard as the Private affirmed he would set the link up, "Do you know your homes connection?"

"Yes, sir," he walked forward as Grissom turned the video link towards him to type in the number. It seemed forever as the link rang before he heard her voice sweet and happy with a small babies laugh echoing through as well.

"Hannah Shepard here."

"Darling," Shepard said as he gripped the desk tight.

"Derek! Oh my what a sweet surprise," Hannah said so happily as she flicked the vid on for her side. He looked at his beautiful wife and his little daughter who was just over a year, "Why the unexpected call?"

"Hannah, darling, I have some terrible news." He saw her stiffen and he decided to just get it out before things could become worse, "Dr. Severson was found dead."

Her gasp and sobs was all he needed to also break. He wanted to be there in person holding her at this difficult time. He felt the tears but they didn't flow, crying was something he had long forgotten how to do. After a minute or so Hannah regained her composure trying to comfort Jane over her sudden tears. Grissom wasn't looking at them he had his back turned and was staring out of the windows in the room.

"Hannah," Shepard looked at his wife trying to pass all his love through the vid, "I will avenge your fathers death, I promise."

"I know honey," Hannah smiled at Derek before blowing a kiss," Stay safe."

"I love you." The vid ended and Derek stood back up turning the vid comm back around. He then gripped his hands together behind his back. Grissom looked at him before he sat back down and looked back up at Shepard sighing.

"We have not determined to go to war with the aliens-"

"Sir, with all due respect if we don't go to war I'll be ashamed."

Grissom glared at him for interrupting but he said nothing more.'

"Lost in thought, huh?"

Derek looked at the same turian from before. He had heard him come in but chose to not acknowledge him nor attack him, at least not until he could figure out their weakness. He could only glare at the alien as he held out a food bar.

"Food, I have no clue if you can eat it but," he shrugged before setting the bar in front of him. Derek kicked it under the bed glaring even harder at the turian. "Of course, it's your choice to starve to death. Either way I am informed that you are now our hostage and I am required to ask you for intel on how to take out your people. We're not done fighting yet."

Shepard cringed realizing that this could be a big problem. It was difficult enough fighting them on foot. From what he knew they were weaker in the skies. He knew that if he was going to play his cards right he'd have to make it so that his people could win this. Adrien sighed before he sat down on the floor looking at him.

"I'll only talk to you, no one else." Shepard turned his head away from the stare of Adrien.

"Fair enough, after all I claimed you were my hostage," he said standing up, "I'll collect you soon enough. Think about what you will say."

…..

"Water!" Hannah rushed to the small pool in the canyon. Above light and shadows danced as a small waterfall trickled into the pool below. They couldn't climb out of the canyon either but Hannah felt sure they could find their way out. She scooped up some water into her hands happily drinking it down. Vakarian stared at her before he bent down to try and drink as well. The water slipped through his talons only leaving him to lap at the very little water. "Here."

He looked at her as she held her two hands cupped together filled with water. He growled before he dipped his hands in again to lap. She shrugged her shoulders and he watched as she drank from her odd hands. He could see how much water she was able to drink because of her hands. He grumbled before he dipped forward into the pool. He tried to get some water into his mandibles but it all slipped and he even dipped into far breathing in some water. After his coughing fit he saw her hands held out to him again. He sighed wiping his mouth before he pressed his lips to her hands. The flesh on her hands was so tender and water proof. He quickly drank down hand full after hand full of water before he was satisfied. Hannah sighed before she dipped her hands back into the water and splashed her head with the water scrubbing her scalp for a bit before she dipped her head fully into the pool and then flipping her sopping wet hair over her shoulders ringing it out.

"Thank you," Vakarian said softly before he sat back to get comfortable as she looked at him running her fingers through her hair, "I never would've guessed working or getting help from my once enemy."

"Hah, this has happened a lot among my people," Hannah chuckled as she too leaned back against the rock and started unclipping her own armor. She was very hot and wanted to loosen the armor to splash her under armor with the pools water. "We once had a great world war. We called it world war two because it was bloodier and worse than the first world war. But during the second war there was a cease fire on one of our holidays. The soldiers left their guns in their barracks and crossed to the no man's zone before embracing each other, singing, and exchanging gifts. It was peace in the middle of the war. I think you and I are playing that part in this war."

She splashed her under armor and sighed at the immediate cool on her skin. She then splashed her face scrubbing it. Before she looked at Garloc. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"If I remember correctly you never did tell me what a Specter is," she sat back against the rock wall.

"Right, Special Reconnaissance Team for the Council. Specters are born not made," he sat back being mindful of his broken fringe, "Specters are above the law but they are still expected to portray the council in a positive light. I hate that rule though, even though they are ok with how I perform the mission they always are bitter at my failure to keep objects protected. Like objects matter more than people."

"The irony there is lost on me," she chuckled while stretching her back, "But no I understand what you mean. In order to protect the innocent somethings will have to be lost."

Vakarian nodded his head before he started rubbing his talons on a rock. She noticed that their harmful nature was being dulled. And she could see in his eyes that he was doing it because he wanted to be at peace with her.

"You know, my little girl Jane, always wanted to see us stop fighting the turians," Hannah bit her lower lip trying to tug the dead skin off, "She would always tell me and her father, 'they have families too!' Hah, I never knew that in this war I would run into a turian who actually would fit that description. And here we are not wishing to hurt or kill the other for the sake of their family."

She noticed that he had stopped, pausing to let her words sink in before he continued filing his talons down. He then looked at his right talons before proceeding to his left.

"Solana said the same," he looked up at her, "She got very angry at me when I agreed to follow Primarch Fedorians call to arms. She stormed right up to Fedorian pointed one talon at him before she berated him on the little value they had for children in this war. I couldn't help from laughing at her fire."

She loved watching his mandibles flare in amusement and pride.

"Sounds like you are raising them right," she said before standing and shaking out her legs.

"I hope so," he stood as well testing his talons before he grabbed the knife and slammed it into the ground at his feet, "Now neither of us is well armed. So do you fully trust me?"

"Wouldn't have asked you to come with if I didn't," she smiled at him. He swallowed hard before nodding his head as they continued to follow the canyon. Holding onto hope that soon they would find their way home.

…

"Man, we had better find Hannah alive," Major Alenko said as they wandered through the trees back to where Anderson and the Shepards were dropped off.

"I agree, but you seem so determined to find her Alenko," Vega said as he shrugged his shotgun holding his pistol ready in his hand, "She lose a bet to you, hah!"

Alenko flinched at that before standing in front of the much bigger man.

"No, because she has a daughter three years younger then my Kaidan," Alenko snarled at Vegas face.

"Whoa-ho, sorry there big guy," he said raising his hands in mock surrender, "I was just making a joke. Didn't mean for it to hit you like that."

"Will you both stop," Anderson said. They continued on in silence before they reached the tree Anderson assumed Hannah and the turian had fallen from, "Look around for any sign to say where she may have ended up."

"Uh would a pistol and sniper do the trick?"

Anderson looked over at Vega to see him staring at the two guns. One was an Alliance issued pistol but the sniper was not human, it was turian. His heart skipped several beats as they wandered further following the scuffed and disturbed dirt. They finally came to it a large hole, a deep cavern.

"Alenko do you have rope on you?"

"Yes sir." Alenko quickly pulled out the rope. Anderson grabbed it before tying it to a tree.

"I'll be heading down first once I've established that is safe then you can follow, understood?"

"Sir!" The two snapped a salute before gripping the rope to be sure it wouldn't untie. Anderson gripped the rope before he walked backwards towards the cavern. He watched as he stepped to the edge before stepping one foot over the edge and beginning his descent into the dimly lit cavern. He kept it slow feeling his grip slip every now and then. He finally touched down and immediately raised his pistol looking around before shouting an all clear so that Alenko and Vega could descend as well. Once they were all on the ground Anderson raised his guns light to look further. Alenko and Vega held their guns at the ready checking their backs and sides as they followed.

They all stopped when they saw the armor lying on the ground, and scratch marks on the stone wall. Anderson turned his light to the ground to see two foot prints. A humans and a turians leading away.

"What the hell?" Vega looked at Anderson confused. Alenko stepped forward lifting the armor up to examine it better. It was turian which just confused them all even more.

"Well at least we know she's alive," Anderson said before he began to follow the footprints, "For now we'll follow the prints and hopefully we will find her safe."

"Understood."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : I totally get how this is confusing. Anderson is after all a Lieutenant in this so he wouldn't necessarily be given charge over the group. I know I'm messing with actual fact but it just felt right with how the ME games are played out. But if it feels too out of place I can change the ranks for the group.

….

It was now two days since the two had fallen into the cavern. Things were still tense and difficult to deal with. Hannah felt excitement when the canyon opened to a forest. She immediately noticed a berry bush and rushed towards it. Garloc followed reaching out to take some of the berries as well.

"I can't believe blackberries grow here," she said excitedly eating the handful of berries she had.

Garloc froze after eating a few before he looked at her eyes wide. His stomach reacted causing him to throw up everything in his stomach. Hannah jumped startled before she looked around to find something to help him. She took off her chest armor before tearing off her underarmor sleeve and waiting for his body to finish the emptying of his stomach. He gripped the ground, his limbs shaking, as his stomach tried to get rid of all it could. He finally was left panting his, stomach heaving every now and then to be sure all the contaminants were gone, before he could look at Hannah.

She froze, unsure why, but she felt his look at her was the same as when they first were fighting. She turned around and began to sprint, she didn't care if he was well enough to chase after her or not. Her ears roared with the sudden blood rush to get her moving.

She didn't hear the growl until it was on top of her. A large dog like lizard clamped his mouth tight on her arm. Hannah let out a scream in pain as she tried to get the large creature off from her. It held tight tearing her arm as it thrashed its head around. She screamed louder as her arm detached itself from it's socket. She looked at the large creature through tear filled eyes, finally feeling like her death was going to happen here.

Suddenly the creature was grabbed by a taloned hand as the other released its jaw from her arm. He snapped it's neck before thrusting one talon into the creature's neck to be sure it was dead before he tossed it away. He bent down and she looked up, seeing his blue eyes staring at her. Garloc lifted her arm to examine the damage before she screamed in pain, white dots flashing before her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said before he took and straightened her arm out, "But I need to pop it back in."

A loud pop sound startled Hannah before the roaring pain came. She gripped her shoulder grinding her teeth as small sobs escaped her. She rocked for a while trying to ease her mind off of the intense searing pain. She then felt arms encircle her while talons ran through her hair. He had embraced her and was comforting her with a purring in his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered out before letting her body rest against his chest. She could feel plates under his under armor.

"Why did you run?" He asked looking through one of the pockets on him.

"You looked like you were blaming me for poisoning you," she said before sitting up and away from him, "I didn't know what else to do but to run."

"I know we've only made a truce just two days ago," he said before pulling out a gel pack and opening it, " But I wasn't going to hurt you. I was just going to warn you of the danger in eating the berries. But you didn't need to worry about the berries but about the Varren."

He took her arm again and opened the wound a bit more before applying the gel on all the open areas. She hissed as the pain seared before going numb. When she looked down her arm was covered in a slime but upon touching it it was set and firm.

"Varren? And what in the world did you do to my arm?"

"Varren creatures from the world of Tuchanka. We brought them to this world before you decided to settle it. And I applied medi-gel to your wound. It should keep the wound from getting worse. At least until we can get you back home."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry. I just... my body reacted which was stupid. I left my armor off so my body was left exposed," she looked down at her arm. It was the one she had torn the sleeve off from. 'Stupid move.'

"Your kind is very different from the rest of the aliens on the citadel," he rubbed his neck feeling his natural plates, "Most of the other aliens have some adaption to their flesh so that they are protected even without their armor. But you, you're unprotected without the armor. Only a few other alien races fit that but they are also less likely to fight back."

"I think it's because we know how close we are to death that makes us fight even harder for life. Without the desire to live what is the point in fighting?"

Garloc nodded his head before he stood up. He reached a hand down to her. Hannah took it letting him pick her up. Her ankle screamed in pain as she tried to stand causing her to crumple into his arms and chest. 'Crap it must of bent wrong when I fell down from the attack.' He looked down to see her favor her left ankle wincing as she put more pressure on it.

"Phew, I think I'll be fine," she stepped a little harder before wincing and lifting her weight off the ankle, "At least for us to try and build a shelter of some kind. And I don't know about you but we need water too."

"Agreed," he bent down wrapping his arms around his back, "Hop on, I can carry you till we find a river."

"I don't do piggy backs," she said before seeing him give her a look, "But I guess there's a first for everything."

…..

Anderson awoke from the ground looking at Alenko who was still passed out. He sighed before he crawled out from under the rock outcrop they had found in the canyon. It took seven hours before the cavern opened to a canyon. They finally decided it would be best to sleep, especially since he had been up for almost two days straight. He looked at Vega who was guarding, he smiled at him before handing him a capsule of water to drink.

"Thanks."

"No worries," Vega looked up at the canyons opening seeing the night sky getting stained purple at the sun's arrival, "You think we can still find Hannah alive? I mean, it's been a while now and we still don't know why the Turians armor was left and why the footsteps are following the same path."

"I don't know," Anderson replied folding the capsule to fit into his pockets, "But I'm not giving up until we find her or…"

"We won't find a body." The two looked at Alenko as he crawled out from under the rock, "Hannah is too stubborn to just die."

"Still doesn't mean that she can't die." Vega crossed his arms leaning against the canyons wall.

"Either way we've rested up. Do you feel like you need a nap before we leave Vega?" Anderson asked as he readied his pistol.

"Naw, I slept even before we were called to go out and find our soldiers. But thanks I'll let you know when I'm too tired to keep walking." He slapped Andersons shoulder before heading down the canyon.

Anderson could tell Alenko wasn't very fond of Vega. He knew it was because of the jokes at the expense of the death of Hannah Shepard. But he could sense that Emilio Vega was dealing with alot of things he was keeping bottled up. Anderson scratched at the scruff already forming on his face, before he stopped hearing water. The other two looked at him before they raised their guns and proceeded towards the sound. They were shocked when they came upon a small pool and to Andersons horror Hannahs pocket knife, stabbed hard into the ground.

They checked the area before relaxing their guns down. Anderson went over to the knife and wiggled it free before he held it staring at his friends last weapon. The other gun she had on her they found in pieces and her pistol was holstered on his hip.

"Is that?"

"Hannahs knife yes," Anderson responded looking at Alenko, "But I don't get it, why would this be here? And why was it left stabbed in the ground?"

"Maybe that turian caught up to her and she fought him off?" Vega shuffled his feet uncomfortable about the thought.

"We have to move forward," Anderson sheathed the knife, "Get some water and then we are pressing forward. Hopefully we can catch up to Hannah before the worse can happen."

Alenko and Vega complied filling up their capsules. Anderson stared at the dirt his mouth twitching slightly. There was no sign of a struggle, so what in the world was going on with Hannah and the turian?

…

"You have to be the most uncomfortable alien to ride ever."

Hannah was leaning hard against Garlocs back as her uninjured arm wrapped around and gripped his carapace, at least that was what he told her it was called. Her wanting to grip his fringe as he carried her was given a long growl making her stop before he'd drop her. His back jutted out and was rounded with plates going down horizontally. She also tried her best to keep her thighs tight around his very slim waist. Luckily his hips jutted out and easily allowed her to rest her legs there.

"And you have to be the squishiest alien I've given a ride too," he said his laugh vibrating through him and into Hannah, "But either way from the foliage we have to be close to some water. I just can't hear it yet."

Hannah pressed her forehead down to his carapace. Her arm was hurting again but she was doing her best to ignore the pain.

"Well either way even some safe shelter would be good," she said before she lifted her head up looking at the back of his neck and the small plates lining it. She wanted so badly to trace his plates there but she also didn't want to fall off.

"Either way we have to find something," Garloc said as he shifted Hannah up making her squeeze his waist tighter. His steps stuttered for a moment before he resumed walking. 'Huh, his waist is his weakness? Would've been great news to have known in this war.'

"Well either way thank you for the ride," she said letting her head fall back to his carapace. He grunted before continuing on.

…

Derek was looking at Victus. Adrien had come down to finally talk to him but his face told him he wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"I was contacted by our Councillor on the Citadel to bring you in," Adrien said as he looked at Shepards eyes, "He wants to finally see a real human so we are heading there now. But as a rule you will be dressed in a cloak at all times. You'll also be cuffed and will follow us strictly, else I will order my men to shoot and kill."

Shepard kept his mouth shut. He didn't care where they were going but maybe he could figure a way off this Citadel, then maybe he could escape back to his wife. 'Hannah, I hope you're alright. Damn it all.'


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is way interesting to write. Trying to really draw out the Mass Effect feel. Of course I'm just strongly impatient for Mass Effect Andromeda. Either way enjoy this next chapter.

…..

"Saren!"

Shepard looked up at the door hearing the pounding of feet before his cell door open and a large turian stood in the doorway. He looked at him before he roared and charged him. Shepard couldn't react in time and before he knew it he was lifted up off his feet and held by the throat by the enraged turian. His sight flickered small black dots as he struggled at his captors hands.

"Saren drop him now!"

Shepard looked at the turian his eyes were bright blue almost like wiring was in them. His mandibles were supported in a cloth to keep his new implants from failing to early. The scars on him also told him this turian was probably badly injured in the war or something else. Saren took and threw him against a wall. He yelped his broken ribs stabbing into flesh they shouldn't. He allowed himself to curl in, before he tried to lift himself. He looked up at the turian to see him yelling at Victus. But he couldn't hear very well, his ears were still ringing.

"-ey took my brother hostage! We should just kill this man make an example of them all!"

"We can not do that! He is our hostage, but we will not kill him!"

Saren snarled in Victus's face before he stormed over to Shepard he raised his still cuffed hands to only have Saren smack them down and then lash his talons against his face. The sudden rush of air to his sliced opened face stung viciously. His eyes flinched shut in protection, and he hissed a little at the rage his nerves gave at being exposed.

"Enough Saren!" This voice was different, he saw a turian standing at the door. No long spikes, this must be a female turian her form wasn't that different of the males. She still had a flat chest area but her hips where a bit wider and not as sharp.

"And what of you Valaria Vakarian, what of your husband?" Saren approached the new turian trying to use his size to strongly intimidate. All though she was smaller compared to him she stared him down as if she was bigger then him. They both were bare faced neither bearing any marks on their faces.

"And why should I care about him? He signed up for his death when we went to the frontlines. It was his own choice and I do not yet know if his death is final. And from what we know Desolas is safe too," her voice had a slightly higher tone to it. Saren roared in her face before he gripped her face with his talons.

"Leave her alone!" Shepard flinched at hearing his own voice cry out for the safety of one of his own enemies. He flipped around letting go of her face, he went to storm over only to have Valaria grab his spikes and throw him backwards onto the floor.

"Enough Saren!" Victus yelled again, "I want you off my ship in fifteen. Your kind of help is no longer needed."

Saren looked at Victus his mandibles rubbing his jaw before he snarled and got up storming out of the room being sure to knock harshly against the female turians shoulders. She snarled at him her mandibles flaring at the gesture. Shepard tried to push himself up into a sitting position but the new wounds his ribs had caused seared and he fell onto his elbows trying to will the pain away.

"I'll need to check you out and see what damage he caused further. You didn't necessarily get time to heal before he attacked," Valaria was looking at him up close. The female turians had smoother plates, their mandibles and carapaces were smaller and they had no long spikes or fringe he had heard the guards call them when checking on him. Apparently among the men it was a mark of superiority, or dominance. He wanted to refuse her help but, when she lifted him up allowing him to support himself against her, he was grateful.

"You have to be a fool to help an enemy," he said as they walked over to the oversized and bumpy cot for him to lay on.

"That's what my husband would call me all the time. Then he joined the specters and I got to call him that," she chuckled a little before laying him down gently, "But either way you're our hostage and we aren't barbarians. No point in just torturing you when the council has demanded to see you."

"Ugh," he flinched as her talons gently touched the skin by the scratches before she unlocked a panel beside him and got out some gel packs opening them and smearing the blue gel on her talons. She began to apply it on his wounds, "What is the council? What kind of war have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Valaria." He startled forgetting Victus was still there, "I need to contact the council to let them know that we will be there in twenty four hours. Do you think you can get him healed by then?"

"I should be able to," she answered looking over her work on his face, "But if you can bring in some surgical machines it would help to heal any internal damage."

"Understood, I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

She turned back and unlocked his cuffs. Shepard hissed as he tried to lower his arms down to his side. She began to remove his shirt off from him. Cutting with her talons being careful to not cut too far. The doors opened and two turians pushed in a large surgical unit. Shepard tried to talk again through his clenched teeth.

"Can-can you at least... answer my questions?"

"I'll tell you this," she said turning the machine on and getting a needle ready, "This war should have never happened."

With that she injected the needle and Shepard slowly felt it work. He grew tired. He wasn't sure if he was able to get out his next question, 'then what should have happened?'

….

Hannah worked on starting a fire as Garloc stood in the river with a handmade spear watching for fish. Her wound was getting better but she had to be careful, remembering that an infection could be possible from the bite. She was very impressed in the change of comradery between the two of them. She would trust her life with him now fully. And she had a feeling he would do the same. Smoke began to puff up from the spot she was rubbing and she quickly leaned over to blow on the spot encouraging the embers before a flame licked into life. She quickly grabbed some of the dead leaves they had found and placed them over the flame. It grew and she was able to add more wood to the fire.

"Good now we can cook our food."

She looked up at him to see two large fish on his spear. She smiled as he handed her one before they both began to clean and debone their fish. She had found some rocks large enough to put the fish on near them. They laid out their fish and placed it in the fire, it crackled from the drops of water.

"I think tonight we can eat well," she said leaning back against the floor looking up at the sky turning to twilight, "Good thing we both have fish on our worlds."

"You could say that again," he chuckled softly as he watched the fire spark, "It has been enlightening to travel with you. And I have felt guilty."

"Guilty? Why?"

She watched him pick up a stick and poke the fire before he looked at her.

"My wife my partner she isn't dead." Hannah stared at him before sitting up, she had a feeling that was the case, "I only said that to make you desire not to kill me. But truly if I were to die it would not be horrible. She is safe and alive. I only wanted to protect my own skin. Yet I could tell with you, you were being honest. You have no clue if your husband is alive or not, do you?"

Hannah sighed looking at the sky that was now a midnight blue and growing dark as stars began to pepper the sky. She then turned back to him and sighed.

"I do not, no. He went ahead of me to be sure the bombs would go off. I was terrified but knew I had an enemy of my own to fight," she smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "But luckily I've made a new acquaintance, and who knows maybe even a friend."

"Hah, friends who were enemies," he flipped the fish over their flesh breaking apart from being nearly cooked, "I like it. My partner would love you, I think."

"Hah, Derek would want to slit your throat but then he'd hug you for saving me from a...a dog thing."

"Hah!" Garloc fell into a fit of laughter before he regained himself, "Varren."

"Hey I tried," Hannah huffed as she pushed the fish and stones off the embers before stoking the fire again. The night was closing in on them and tonight they would finally be warm compared to the other nights. She smiled at her new, a hell, new friend.

….

"What the hell is that thing?" Anderson and his group had finally made their way out of the canyon they spent one more night in it before they continued on the next day when the sun shined through. He walked over to where Vega was looking. They hadn't seen any further sign of Hannah or the turian and each was feeling some dread. Also the news from WO Verner had reported no body but they found scorch marks left behind by a shuttle. Which made them all fear that Derek had been taken hostage by the turian fleet.

"What have you found?" Anderson asked before he saw very clearly what Vega was talking about. It was a large four legged lizard. His jaw was slack and his eyes had no shine. It was dead whatever it was. But what really caught his eye was the unusual bend to its neck. Anderson bent down as Alenko and Vega kept watch. He looked at the teeth seeing dried blood on it's teeth he moved it's head for a better look to find a small puddle of blood and a puncture wound in its neck. He didn't need to examine it long to recognize the puncture, a turians talons had stabbed this thing in the throat.

"Any information we can use from that?" Alenko said coming to stand by Anderson. He looked up at him before he stood up as well.

"A turian took out this beast," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to get a sample of the blood on its teeth and call for a shuttle to extract it. I don't know if it's the turians blood or not but best to find out."

Anderson opened one of his pockets pulled out a small vial filled with a stiff gel. He slipped it over the canine and pulled it off getting all the blood off from the canine. He sealed it.

"General Hackett."

"Report, did you find our CWO?"

"No, but I did find a dead alien creature, it was killed by a turian. It had blood on it's teeth. I don't know why, but I feel we need to run a test on the blood. I have the vial ready for pick up, sir."

"I don't know how much good it will do us, but I will send someone to get it. Send coordinates."

"Roger, sir."

He sent the coordinates before placing the vial in the flashing pick up container. He looked at his group who were talking to themselves. This war had become bigger than any of them had ever planned.

…..

AN: Hey guys back to it. I have no promise when the end of August reaches I have some legal stuff I need to take care of at that time so I may not be able to update during that time. Also if you didn't know I wrote a one shot story based on Dragon Age: Origins it's called A Warden Farewell. Check it out. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys so I had a lot on my plate recently and thus why the forever long update. I decided that since it would be a long update to throw in a couple of one shots. I may do more of those, a couple leaning towards Biowares amazing games and then some in tribute to my favorite comics.

Hannah scrubbed her arms in the river and began to clean herself. She was glad to be out of her armor, all though she kept herself even more alert after the varren attack. She observed the water but it was calm and clear so she kept her eyes open and she waded out into the water. Garloc was close to the shore he was completely naked as well. He was scrubbing himself as well but she found it weird. He had no penis or at least from what she could see he had none. Until he parted a couple of his plates up front. She turned then, feeling her face flush at how long she was staring at him completely naked. She quickly dunked herself into the chilled river feeling the sudden cool wash away her built up body heat.

There was only one other man she ever stared at so long naked for. And that was her husband Derek. Her heart sank and she resurfaced. Before hearing splashing and hollering. She looked behind herself and saw Garloc splashing around he had left the shore line trying to reach her. She quickly swam over and grabbed him, 'CRAP! No, no, find your strength Hannah!' She struggled but she managed to pull the large turian back to where he was out of the water. He coughed for several seconds. She turned him onto his side letting him finish coughing before he threw up from the forced coughs of his body. She rushed over to her underarmor, she brought it back propping his head on her legs.

"Why did you do that?" She said in a raised voice her adrenaline still pumping and her body shaking from almost watching him drown. He was letting his head lay on her legs now, she was dabbing his face gently with her armor to dry his nostrils and mandibles off. His eyes were shut tight and he was trying to regain the steady breathing he had.

"I thought...you were drown-drowning," he shifted his head nestling his face close to her pelvis. She was embarrassed since she still hadn't put any clothes on. But she ignored it, wanting to be sure he was ok before she got dressed. Besides he was naked, what was there to be ashamed of or embarrassed by?

"You know, unlike your kind, humans can swim," she began to gently stroke his fringe and she was rewarded with a deep rumbling purr, "I can't believe you were stupid enough to not only have me die but you'd die! You're so stupid!"

She flicked his fringe causing him to groan and he immediately opened his eyes seeing where his face was pressing up to. He jumped back hitting his fringe against the ground hissing before he stumbled to get back up. Hannah cocked an eyebrow as he stumbled away from her. His walking was a little different. She huffed unhappy all the sudden from his reaction. She stormed over to him grabbing his shoulder making him flip around. She gasped when her eyes traveled below his waist. He cupped his penis with one of his talons before he went to charge back into the river, she grabbed his arm suddenly very scared.

"Don't kill yourself! I'm naked here too!"

"I'm not gonna kill myself, just gonna calm down."

"In the river, can't you do something about it without the water? I don't want you nearly dying, again."

"Look I'll stay by shore, ok just let me go." He went to move his arm away and Hannah dropped to her knees wrapping her arms tight around his waist. He then growled and he dropped to his knees as well.

"Let-let go!" He began to pull at her arms, what strength he had before was gone due to his drowning bit and now his arousal, "Fine! Let me at least go do it behind a tree!"

She looked at him, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were frosted with needed. She let him go watching him get up and wander to the trees and disappearing. She sighed, feeling confused. It was oddly exciting to know she could turn an alien on like that, but she didn't know what to think of his penis. It was longer and thicker than any humans and it had blue ridges around the head. She shifted her legs and got up to splash back into the water. She avoided the area between her legs, and she stayed in the water waiting for his return so they could discuss what to do now. Especially now that things were awkward between them.

….

"Second Lieutenant Anderson."

"Sir!"

"We've run the test on the blood," came General Hacketts reply over his comms, "It was CWO Hannah Shepard's blood."

"What does this mean?" Anderson looked at Vega who was patched into the radio as well. He shifted feeling confused as well. Was Hannah helping a turian? Was the turian helping Hannah? What was going on?

"I want you to find her as soon as possible, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good, Hackett out."

Anderson rubbed a hand across his face. Sighing in frustration before he looked at the others. Vega seemed unsure and confused, Alenko seemed happy but his face held doubt. He took her pistol off his waist holding it in his hand.

'"If I out shoot you," Derek said to Hannah with Anderson beside him, "Then you have to marry me, today."

"Hah, good luck with that Derek but you're on," she pulled out her pistol and walked up to the range setting the target as far away as possible. She looked over at Derek as he did the same. Anderson could see the playful smile in her eyes. She loved him, but she had also always wanted to keep fighting. Could she actually settle down?

"On the count of three," he said, "One, two…..THREE!"

The guns fired and each target pinged. Derek had shot his target through the head, Hannah shot her target through the shoulders. Two shots fired off and she had hit where the arms would be disabled.

"You were always more compassionate than I," Derek said before he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss. She smiled and poked his nose.

"Someone has to be paragon," she pulled away looking at Anderson.

"Well, Derek, she out shot you. Guess no wedding bells for today," he smiled at the two.

"Shame, guess I have to wait for our actual wedding day."

"That you will," she said chuckling softly. Anderson smiled at the two of them.'

"Why you smiling Anderson?"

He looked up at Vega and Alenko before he coughed trying to clear his smile. He felt uneasy but he knew that Hannah had not abandoned her husband. Whatever was going on it may be a treaty of peace between her and the turian.

"Nothing to worry about too much," he said before he began marching into the woods again, "Either way we have a soldier to find."

…..

Hannah sat on the shore in her underarmor. She held a stick in her hand drawing in the dirt as she waited for Garloc to return. 'Geez, he otherwise has a lot of stamina or he's left me for good. So much for trusting each other. And of course sexual arousal would split us.'

She sighed before she felt something touch her shoulder and she reacted grabbing it's arm and flipping the thing to the ground readying her fist to punch it. She froze though when she saw it was Garloc and immediately got off him and helped him to his feet.

"Well, thank you for the welcome back greeting," he said rotating his neck in a circle.

"Sorry."

"Naw, you're fine," she noticed he was back in his under armor as well, she realized in horror that she had completely spaced out, "I'm thinking we should build a shelter here. I checked around to see if any Varren markings were near by. Luckily there are none so this is as safe as we'll get."

"Ok, I guess we can build a shelter," she went to get her knife before remembering she had left it in the canyon, "Well, better start now before it gets too late."

"Agreed." She never knew that she would feel so much gratitude in seeing him return but she was so glad he came back.

….

"-all I could. He has had a few days to rest but I don't know if he should go onto the Citadel."

Derek was slowly waking. His side burned as if it had been cut open. He couldn't help the hiss of pain as he finally awoke fully to know he had just been operated on.

"Best you lie still the sealing of your wound is still fresh it will take some time before you can move around normal."

He opened one of his eyes to see the same female turian from before.

"Valari-ah!" He shook in pain from trying to sit up. His body screamed at him to stay still, that it needed him to rest but he didn't know how to do that. He looked at his bare body and saw along his left and right side two long red lines, but they were sealed and fresh. No stitches or gel of any kind.

A couple of talons gently moved his hair from his forehead and he looked at the grey eyes of Valaria. She turned to him and smiled, or he at least assumed it was smiling with how her mandibles moved.

"I'd suggest you rest longer," she said sitting down beside him. He finally was able to get a clear look at her face. Her mandibles were shorter by her mouth but they extended farther back curving with her head before ending. She also had longer talons and they were thinner. She turned her head to the side looking at him, "You ok? Are you in pain?"

"What? No, no I'm fine," he gritted his teeth as his body screamed otherwise. He watched as she pulled out a jar of blue gel from the surgery machine. She dipped her talon in it and then went to place it over his scar. His mind reacted to the fear of danger and he flinched away causing far more pain.

"Sorry," she placed some of the gel on her talons palm instead and rubbed his side gently, "I forgot you have been fighting turians long enough for us all to be a dangerous enemy."

"Valaria," Adrien stepped forward into view, "I'll let the council know to board our ship."

"Wait!" Derek shifted into a sitting position finally being able to remove the pain from his mind, "I want to go onto this Citadel. I want to walk before the council."

He watched the facial exchange between the two. He had plenty of time to think and he decided that he could fight for help from this council. Maybe he could explain what happened and demand that they help end this war. He was pretty sure the turians were nervous to keep fighting his kind, but he had to be sure they have some allies of some kind.

"I'll only let you onto the Citadel if you can walk on your own. Valaria if he is fine and healthy then bring him to the bridge." He sighed in relief from Adriens response. He'd make himself walk he needed to bring an end to this war quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Oh, boy. Lots of fun stuff going on right now. Sorry for the long wait let us continue the story. Sorry this one is a little short. Things will continue to be pretty crazy until after October. So bear with me.

Anderson tripped over something, assuming it was just a tree trunk or rock he didn't look down and kept walking. But when he heard Kaidans gasp he decided to look down, aiming the sights of his gun down to be sure it wasn't something he needed to shoot. His jaw slacked open as he lowered the gun, he was staring at CWO Hannahs breast plate. He looked up at the two men they nodded raising their guns and scan the land. He holstered his pistol before he bent down and picked up the plate. He felt his blood run cold, there was no blood and now he was vastly concerned what was happening. 'Keep it together, you know she wouldn't betray the Alliance.'

"General Hackett."

"Report."

"We've found CWO Hannah Shepards breast plate. But visual does not show any blood or damage. Can you send a pick up to do a thorough scan."

"Attach a beacon to it and we will send for pick up, Hackett out."

Anderson did so, before he sighed placing a hand over the alliance insignia. He knew Hannah well but even now he was wondering about some things, could she be torturing the turian? Or could she have gone mad? Maybe that strange animal who bit her caused an infection? Or, he felt this was the worst, maybe her and the turian are working together?

"What should we do Anderson?"

He turned back to look at Kaidan, Vega was cutting some bark off of a tree to play with. He looked back at the breast plate and sighed.

"We continue forward. She has to be somewhere nearby," he said before stepping forward.

"And what do we do when we learn she is a traitor."

Anderson froze, before he heard the punch. He turned to see Vega rubbing his cheek as Kaidan glared at him cracking his knuckles. He stormed in between the two and gave them each a look before he sighed.

"If she is a traitor then we send her into the Alliance prison to answer for her crimes," he turned to Kaidan, "Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir," he grumbled before he slammed his fist into a tree and walking forward.

"And Vega, enough," Anderson said turning to look at the large man, "I don't need more trouble than what I've already got."

"Whatever, let's just find her."

Anderson sighed watching the two men walk forward into the wilderness. He wasn't happy either but he knew this was getting out of hand fast.

…

Hannah turned over on the ground looking at the glowing fire. It was night and the sounds of the world was terrifying. Garloc was sitting by the fire keeping it alive, the world was very cold, especially for him. She sighed before she sat up and looked at him as he observed her.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," she said rubbing her arms, "Could you?"

"I guess not. Shanxi is a fairly safe planet, shouldn't have to worry about being attacked."

"Yeah, that would be bad." She allowed her chuckle to die off staring up at the sky. The milky way banded the sky. She wondered where her planets solar system was in the vast galaxies size, "You know earth is mostly water."

She looked back at Garloc to see him looking at her interested so she continued, "It's a large lumpy blue planet. She keeps us well protected and provides us with a wide variety of lands. From ice to swamps to desert sands to forest moss. A large variety of animals, many of which we still do not know exist or not and so much more. I miss my planet, I miss my girl."

He watched her as she drew her knees up under chin wrapping her arms around them to hold them in place. He scratched one of his mandibles before he poked the fire with a stick.

"Palaven is a big red and brown planet. It only has one ocean the rest is land. It has only two major land types, hot and very hot," he smiled hearing her chuckle at that, "But it is a wonderful place and I miss it too."

She didn't know what to say after and they allowed the silence to fall upon them. Insect sounds surrounded them. She sighed before standing and stretching, she walked over to the river to get some water. She knelt down and went to dip her hands in before she leapt back screaming. He was beside her in a second staring at her swollen hand and the stingers in it.

"Oh, no," he quickly picked her up before he started back into the forest from the way they came. Hannah felt her blood run cold, why wasn't he just using the blue gel?

"What, what's wrong?" She grit her teeth as her hand thrummed again in pain, "Where are we going?"

"You were poisoned by Hannar fish, Innsuanon. The medi gel will not heal the poison. I have to find one of your kind or else you will die." She stared at him wide eyed, the pain still humming in the back of her mind now overpowered by the fear of the wound killing her. She couldn't help it when she began to sob burying her face into his chest. He supported her closer to him as he charged into the forest. She felt it though there was no way they would find anyone who could save her in time. This was her last time to be alive.

…

"You're as stubborn as a krogan," Adrien said watching Derek limp into the CDC by himself with Valaria just behind him. Derek smiled before he held his head up high and thumped his chest with his fist.

"I don't lie down and die."

"No you don't, Valaria," Adrien turned to her, "Since Saren had to be discharged from serving on this ship you are now promoted as my XO. Keep the ship in shape, I'll return after we have met with the council."

"Sir!" She raised her hand in what Derek assumed to be the turian salute. Derek followed Adrien to the docking wing before Adrien handed him a cloak with a hood. He took it and pulled it on. Two other turians joined them each grabbed his arms tightly. He glared at them before he looked at Adrien who shook his head at them, causing them to pause before letting his arms go.

"Well let's go."

The ship began its decontamination scan for a few minutes before the doors hissed pressurizing the inside with the outside. Finally the doors opened to two more doors that opened and Derek couldn't help but to have his jaw drop. The docking station was silent but looking to his left he saw five large arms of the station stretch out, each arm was crowded with large buildings. The whole station hummed as flying cars zoomed along, from closer he could see what they were but further down they turned into ants. He stared at a strange four legged creature with four arms, it looked at him briefly allowing him to see it's black eyes like an insect's.

"Best to not touch anything."

"I know better then to anger a couple of turians with guns." He listened to the other two growls but Adriens chuckle. He was glad it seemed that he was maybe making an ally with the turian. He followed him to the elevator, Adrien called the elevator up. Derek looked over the railing to see how far it stretched. In the middle was a tall tower pointing in the center of the station. He wondered how many alien species lived on this station.

The elevator arrived and they all stepped into it. He felt his body shift as the elevator began its descent to one of the arms of the station. He felt his stomach heave from the strangeness of it all. Especially as he could see the elevator descending and the arms of the station confusing his center of gravity. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes easing the feeling away.

The elevator swooshed open and he opened his eyes slowly to see an extreme sight he was sure no human had ever seen before.

…

"Hannah!"

Anderson jolted awake hearing a voice very different from any humans he had known. He looked at the other two, whom had readied their pistols nodding at him and staying low as he raised up from the brush they had been sleeping under. He looked down the scope of his pistol and saw a turian hunched over something.

"You have to stay awake! Your daughter can't have you die! Hannah!" Anderson approached the turian holding the pistol tight to the back of his head. The turian froze before slowly turning around. His eyes flooded from worry and fear to instant relief. Tears rolled down his face as he raised his hands above his head and shifted. Anderson barely glanced down but his shock overcame him and he hollered to Vega and Kaidan.

"Put your hands behind your back," Anderson said keeping his gun trained on the turian. The turian obliged wrapping his hands tight behind his back.

"Please help her, she's going to die," the turian sobbed as Anderson cuffed him. Anderson paused for a second staring at his blunted talons.

"What happened?" He asked ignoring what he saw and turning to Vega who was scanning Hannah. Her face and body had her veins strongly showing blue and purple through her skin. Her breath was short and thick and her nose dribbled mucus and her drool was thick and white. Kaidan was holding his breath as the scan finished.

"She was attacked by an alien, it poisoned her," the turian said, "Please get her to a doctor. I can help and then you can take me prisoner, but please promise she'll be saved."

"General Hackett!"

"Report."

"We've found CWO Hannah Shepard, she has been poisoned and we have captured a turian. He is offering help to save her. Has that shuttle pick up arrived?"

"It has just reached the drop off. I've informed them to remain there. Get her back here stat. Bring the prisoner as well. Hackett out."

"Vega carry Hannah," Anderson said before he pulled the turian up to his feet, "Follow Kaidan, I'll be behind you. Try anything and you'll have a bullet through the head."

"I wouldn't dream of betraying her." The turian followed Kaidan as they began heading back to where the shuttle was.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So much craziness!

The shock caused Derek to try and hold back from vomiting everywhere. All the alien shapes caused his brain to react and send pulses of danger pumping through his veins. He gripped his fists against his chest steadying his breath. He slowly removed his back from the wall, taking the time to look at his surroundings. Aliens like jelly fish stood and flashed at each other, blue aliens looking similar to a female human with tentacles for hair, aliens looking like the ones known to experiment and kidnap humans, and so much more. He tried to calm his grinding teeth, a habit of his when he felt at most danger. Adrien touched his arm and he reacted swinging him off of him. The cloak's hood fluttered off his head and shifted around his body.

He didn't need to see the turians face to know that was a bad thing. He looked up to see that the aliens were staring at him. He backed up to one of the railings staring at the aliens wondering what they were going to do next? One of the blue aliens stepped towards him and he reacted swinging over the railing into a pool of water. He surfaced and looked up before seeing Adrien pointing towards the tower. He nodded and began to swim as quickly as he could. His mind flickered to concern of deadly fish in the water. He froze and looked down. The water was clear and his eyes widen. Under the water was all the mechanics of the large space station.

"Derek!" He looked up to see Adrien pointing behind him. He looked and saw a flying car with lights flashing zooming towards him. If it wasn't flying he would've thought that he was back on earth but the car told him it was still alien. He inhaled before diving under the water and swimming. The water wasn't chlorinated so he was able to keep his eyes open with only mild amount of pain.

He surfaced to breathe again and saw the car just above him. Talons reached down to grab him and he quickly sunk his body under the water. Staring at the turian who kept a tight hold on the car. He kept swimming towards the tower. He surfaced every now and then each time avoiding the cops grasp until he made it to the tower. Adrien helped him out of the water before shielding him from the sudden onslaught of turians.

"Move aside Victus!" Derek looked back at the water, feeling comfortable in just staying in there. He heard Adrien growl before a woman's voice echoed across the crowd.

"Enough! We have clearly caused trauma for this new alien." He watched as the blue female alien made the crowd part. Another alien like the ones who were described as kidnapping humans stood beside her. A hood over it's head and it's large black eyes staring at him in interest. He took his eyes off of the alien and looked at the blue female. Her face was exactly like a humans with small scales all over. Her tentacles on her head reminded him she was an alien. He flinched when she touched his cheek. His breathing was rapid and his mind was screaming at him to run!

"Councilor don't touch him! He could be contaminated!" His jaw tightened more at the shouting before he heard the other alien speak.

"That will be no problem," the alien got closer to him, "This one is nothing like us yet has a large genetic diversity. Else the turians should have already died from their contact with them. Also General Victus, would you mind telling us when the turians had planned to tell us all of the new discovery of aliens?"

…

Anderson laid out the med kit beside Hannah's body, moving aside and looking at the turian they had brought along. Kaidan was looking at Hannah, but Vega had his eyes locked tight on the turian with assault rifle pointed at the turians head. The turian was staring at her with watery eyes, so Anderson did the one thing he could think of. He uncuffed him.

"Are you loco?" Vega shouted grabbing the turians arm. But despite being set free the turian kept his hands behind his back.

"I can give her a fighting chance," he said not looking at anyone but Hannah. He then slowly looked at Vega, "I'm defenseless and you can still keep your gun on me. Please, let me help her."

Anderson looked at Vega hoping he would agree. Hannah was slowing in her breathing any shot they had of being able to get her to their ship for full medical help would be best. He exhaled in relief as Vega removed his gun from his head and agreed to let him work on her. The turian looked at him and he nodded his head, giving the ok to begin.

The turian knelt by her grabbing some of the hydrogen peroxide. He applied some on the cotton swabs before pressing it to the wound and pulling the spines out. They heard Hannah whimper in pain, her voice weak from the effects of the poison. He looked around at the bag seeing two pills he held them up to Anderson.

"Aspirin. It contains-"

"I know what it contains, we studied one of the bottles."

They watched as he crushed it and asked for some water pouring the powder in, he pulled out a small vial of red liquid from his under armours pocket, and pour two drops in swishing it around until he felt satisfied and tilted her head up. He gently brushed her hair away from her mouth before he softly said her name. Anderson watched as she struggled but managed to open her mouth. She took swallows of the concoction, but it was obviously painful for her and she soon had tears streaking her face before she finished the drink.

The turian then took some more of the hydrogen peroxide and dabbed her wounds. He then asked Kaidan to continue to dab the wounds before he gathered the spines into the now empty vial. He handed it to Anderson before grabbing the handcuffs off of him and latching them onto his wrists again before sitting down. The pilot called from the front that they would reach the ship in five minutes and to buckle up for the docking.

"Thank you," Anderson said holding the vial tight before strapping into his seat. Kaidan strapped Hannah before he too strapped into a seat. "What's your name, since I hate just calling you turian."

"Garloc," he said before nodding at the vial as the shuttle shook slowing its speed and beginning to board the ship, "Be sure your doctor extracts the poison from the spines. Hopefully she has more time now."

Anderson wanted to ask more but the roar of the shuttle docking made it impossible. The shuttle opened up and immediately more humans boarded. Dr. Chakwas immediately bent over Hannah pulling out an air tube. The turian hollered and it stopped her, all guns being trained on him.

"Don't her airway is swelled, you'll be hurting her more then helping her," he bent in front of the doctor pointing to the collar bone, "I'm sure you can cut into her neck and insert a breathing tube there."

"Of-of course," Karin injected Hannah with anesthesia. She then began to make the incision and inserted the needed locks to put the breathing tube in. The machine began to beep as it pumped in the needed oxygen, "Thank you."

Garloc smiled before other human soldiers gripped his upper arms and led him out of the shuttle first. Anderson watched as Hannah was loaded onto a gurney and was wheeled off the shuttle. Admiral Drescher stood out in front of the shuttle doors saluting Hannah as she was rushed to the main clinic. Anderson knew she would want a thorough report of all that had happened but he needed to give them the vials. He heard her call for him but he ignored her rushing to the clinic.

"Dr. Chakwas," he said storming into the room he held out the vial to her, "This was where the poison came from. It is alien so you may need the help of Garloc to find a cure."

"Understood," she said taking the vial and turning to a recruit before telling him to go get the turian. Anderson turned around and was greeted by Admiral Drescher.

"I want you in my office in twenty."

He watched as the Admiral walked down the hall, this was going to be a fun mess to explain.

…..

Derek watched as the Asari Councilor placed a hand over his heart before he felt a warm heat flow into him. He felt comforted and safe, and he relaxed. She removed her hand and stared at him in awe.

"He'll be no trouble now," she said turning to the Salarian, "Seva would you guide this man back up to the Council tower so we may speak with him? And be sure no one is allowed in during our meeting."

"Understood Tevos," the Salarian held a hand out to Derek and he took it, his head still light and his mind feeling safe. He didn't even acknowledge the weird feel of the three fingered alien. They got onto the elevator before beginning their ascent. He looked to his right seeing Victus was not there.

"Where's my friend?" He asked feeling like he was high or tripping. He didn't care either way he felt very good.

"General Victus has a lot of questions to answer," Seva said tapping her chin in thought, "You'll meet him soon again."

"Oh good." Derek slowly felt his body and felt how heavy it was before he turned and vomited on the floor. Seva groaned before picking him up again and walking him out of the elevator. She pushed a button causing the elevator to clean and decontaminate itself before walking him to a ledge. He felt more aware then and he coughed feeling his stomach acid on his tongue.

"So messy," said Seva handing him a bottle of water. He swished some around in his mouth, before bending over a hole and spitting into it. The sizzle and crackle told him something hot was in that hole. He ignored it deciding it was a way to get rid of trash on the station before drinking some water.

"Sparatas, despite being new to the council you should've told us of the new aliens before beginning this war," he looked up at the platform watching as Seva stood on the left of the Asari and a turian stood to her left looking ashamed, "We have protocols on new alien contact."

"Tevos they tried opening one of the relays we have labeled dangerous," Sparatas said back at her, "If we did nothing then an even bigger war could've happened."

"Enough," Tevos said raising her hand at him and turning to look at Derek. He looked at them all. The turian being the most familiar still was so alien. He kept his eyes on the asari since she was the most human in looks and shape. Her eyes softened when she looked at him.

"What alien are you?"

"I'm human," he said, "Mammal, my planet is called earth and has many types of lands."

"Mammal, yes makes sense now," Seva said, "your planet has to be quite diverse. Mammal life hard to come by on our planets."

"Really?" Derek straightened a bit realizing his high was gone and he could think. His heart was still racing and he still felt fear and unsurety but he trusted Seva and Tevos, Sparatas still was an enemy in his eyes.

"Most of us come from either water lands or dry lands," Tevos said.

"I can see that," he turned his neck allowing it to pop. He looked back at the Asari, "Now tell me, will my race be completely destroyed?"

He watched each of them with shock on their face before coughing slightly. Seva sighed rubbing two fingers down what could be her nostril bridge. Tevos stood a bit straighter but her eyes remained downcast. And the look of Sparatas told him they had destroyed races before his own. He immediately felt fear and he quickly assessed the room to get the advantage that he would need.

"We will not destroy your race." He looked up to see Tevos staring at him sullen, "You have portrayed your race in a positive light. General Victus of Palaven has spoken on your behalf."

He noticed they were looking past him and he turned to not only see Adrien but also Valaria who walked up to him and spread her arms in a gesture of a hug. He smiled at the two before giving Valaria a hug. Adrien gripped his shoulder and his softened eyes told him that he too was happy about the decision.

"We will need to arrange a meeting with the Primarch of Palaven and those who are your leaders on earth," Seva said looking at them, "The two of you will play a pivotal role in the bringing together of these two races. Which means General Victus, that Derek Shepard will no longer be your hostage but a guest of the citadel. But being a new species we must have you stay in the apartment provided as well as having Valaria staying and keeping a close eye on you. All though we feel like you are trustworthy we can not take any risks at this time.

"We will also be demanding of tests to be run on you to obtain the food you can eat, as well as medicine we can treat you with if you become sick. We also ask that you write when your planet first found out about the relays," she finished. Derek looked at them feeling grateful that they were seeking to end the war.

"We will be sending you General Victus to gather the humans with the Dalatraus and Matriarch," Sparatas said.

"The Council has made its decision," Tevos said placing her hands behind her back, "We will end this war."

…..

"-she doing well?"

Hannah, shifted a little her mind waking up and her throat feeling sore and something was stuck in it. She wanted to move but her body was so heavy so she listened trying to make her eyes open.

"She is out of the danger zone," she recognized the voice it was Chakwas, "The turian helped more than I could've imagined."

"I agree," that was General Hacketts voice, her eyes were fluttering open finally as she became more aware of where she was, "Garloc is being watched by Anderson but I don't feel like we have to worry as much. The turians are remaining quiet. Which could be good or bad."

She wanted to speak then but her voice didn't come out at all. She was so sore and hurting.

"You're awake," she looked over at Chakwas who tapped on her touch pad, "You'll have to give me a moment to pull out the breathing tube and get you set with an oxygen mask."

She flinched as the tube was pulled out of her airway causing her to groan but her throat felt much better now without the pressure. She swallowed a few times savoring the freedom her throat now had. She allowed Chakwas to insert the nostril pieces into her nose and turning the oxygen on. She sighed and smiled a bit before trying to speak again.

"How long-" she flinched her throat very sore and her body still heavy. She felt her arm be strapped and the sudden pressure from the blood pressure cuff being inflated.

"You've been out for five days," General Hackett said looking at her with softened eyes, "The poison was alien. Luckily the turian who had carried you to where Anderson and the others were also knew enough on how to make an antidote just for the specifics of human DNA."

"Is he being treated well?" She finally was being sponged some water from Chakwas and it soothed her aching mouth. She stretched out her hand seeing that it was now a red color rather than purple or blue. She was also glad to see the hand could be saved, rather than amputated.

"Yes, in fact he shared some intel on the turian ships and how to destroy them," General Hackett moved to the side as Chakwas changed her IV, "He's now one of our allies. I would even trust him with my life."

"I did," Hannah said smiling at him. He patted her arm gently before telling Chakwas to let him know when she could leave the bed.

"He said he'd like to visit you when you woke up."

"Who did?" She asked looking confused at Chakwas.

"Why Garloc of course," she said giving her a couple of shots, "Should I call for him?"

Hannah nodded her head feeling tired from the sudden rush of medicine into her system. Chakwas called over the comms for Anderson. She struggled to keep her eyes open but she couldn't fight the sleep over powering her.

AN: This is like the ultimate climax but there is still more to come. I can't wait to show you guys more of what I've imagined. Also forgive me until this year ends things will stay pretty sporatic. Forgive me, enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Working working working.

She felt pressure on her throat, and she went to stop the pressure but her body was heavy and she could only open her eyes. She was greeted by a face of a turian, she wanted to attack before her eyes adjusted and she could see who it was. She smiled at his worried eyes turning to relief.

"Well, hey there," she said her throat scratchy. He quickly reached for the cup with a sponge and she opened her mouth letting him dab her tongue with moisture.

"I'm so glad you're awake and alive," Garloc said while setting the cup back down. He picked up his blue gel and dipped his talon in before rubbing it on her neck again, "The wait was too long. You were out for three days. And you're still not at your best yet."

Hannah sighed at the gentle pressure he applied to her throat. He had become a very close friend to her over the weeks. And just knowing he was safe as well was comforting. She looked around realizing they were on an Alliance ship. She looked at her hand seeing that it was returning back to normal, and that last time she awoke wasn't just a dream but real. Garloc was now a guest and not a prisoner of war.

"Have they been treating you well?" she shifted a bit being mindful of the IV in her other arm. He looked over at her before setting the gel aside.

"Yes, you humans are kinder than I thought," he said before smiling at her and lightly gripping her upper arm.

"Good," she huffed as she tried to get comfortable again. The pumps squeezing her legs to keep blood flow going and to avoid blood clots annoyed her. She knew she should be grateful for everything that had happened and that she was still alive but it sucked being confined to a bed, "Doctor Chakwas I take it you can't let me go soon could you?"  
"Sorry Hannah but for now you need your rest." Chakwas ran a scan over her before tapping on the screen to copy the data, "Garloc you can stay here for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you," he said before looking back at Hannah.

….

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TO BRING A TURIAN ON BOARD AN ALLIANCE SHIP!"

Anderson stood beside General Hackett as Admiral Drescher shouted at them. She was grateful they had found Hannah but the fact they brought a turian with was the worst. Anderson was told by the doctor to get rest and thus Admiral Drescher had to wait several days before she could tear him a new one. He stood at attention taking the blunt of it all.

"I'm disappointed in you Anderson, for now you are confined to this ship. You will only jobs that I send you. Understood?" He saluted her before giving her the sir, yes sir, "You may leave Lieutenant Anderson."

He nodded before leaving the room. After the door closed behind him he sighed, allowing his headache to try and subside. He had found Hannah, but he still hadn't found Derek. Most of the crew believed him to be dead, others believed him to be a prisoner to the turians. Either way there was no way to know if he would ever be coming home or not.

"Lieutenant Anderson." He looked at Garloc as he was carrying a cup of ice cream.

"Can you eat that?" Anderson leaned against the wall pointing to his ice cream. Garloc smiled, Anderson was glad he could tell the different facial expressions of the turian. He wondered if they were all the same?

"No, this is for Hannah," he said staring at the soft serve swirl, "She would like you to visit. Want to accompany me back to her bed?"

"Sure," he replied. His mind was centered the positive to the N7 program. Their footsteps echoed the long hall way. And he felt his heart ache for the knowledge of his friends where abouts. His hand mindlessly went to his hair where he pulled on it, he should message his wife while he had some calm. They walked into the med bay and he felt a rush of relief when he saw Hannah laughing and talking with Karin. She noticed him and waved at him, her IV wiggling at the motion.

"David, how are you? I understand you were the one who reported me missing," she gripped his hand when he reached her bed, "Thank you. Is Derek ok? No one has told me anything."

"Hannah," he gripped her hand tighter looking at her, "Derek is MIA. We couldn't find him."

"Oh," her hand drooped at the news. Anderson gripped it tighter, "Thank you for telling me David, you're a good friend."

"I think Garloc would like you to eat the ice cream before it completely melts on him," he smiled at the turian who was staring at the ice cream melting. Hannah laughed taking the cup and letting his hands go so she could eat the cold treat.

"Sigh, two more days and then I'll be able to at least leave the med bay," she said scooping a spoonful into her mouth, sighing at the cool.

"That'll be good," Anderson replied sitting down on a chair as did Garloc, "We haven't given up on Derek. You and I know how stubborn that man is, we'll find him."

"I know, and Anderson thank you for letting Garloc come with," she said smiling at the turian who smiled back, "He's a good friend of mine now. Kind of need him, since…."

"I know," Anderson leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees watching the tears in her eyes fall, "What me to get a letter or video clip of how little Jane is doing back on earth?"

"Yes," she said before she allowed her sobs to come. He stood as did Garloc and placed a comforting hand on her arm or an arm around her shoulder.

…..

"If anything happens," Adrien looked at Derek, "I want you to escape the Citadel and warn your planet. About 1 cycle ago the turian fleet was given the order to head to Shanxi and then earth. I want you to be sure you let your planet know so they can prepare for the assault."

"What?" Derek looked at Adrien shocked, "But your council has commanded the war be over."

"Does my race seem like the type to willingly listen to a command from them? No, I don't know what will happen," he gripped his shoulder, "That is why I need you to be ready and willing to leave as soon as you can. Valaria I want you to join him."

"Understood, sir," she looked at Derek her mandibles held close to her face, letting him know she was stressed.

"May our Gods and Spirits find mercy for us all," Adrien said before he turned and walked onto his ship. Derek watched the doors open and close behind the General. He looked over at Valaria who stood there at attention. The hiss of the docking bridge moving away from the ship echoed around them. The engines erupted to life as the ship warmed up. It backed out of the station and then took off, he sighed.

"Is what he said true," he asked looking at Valaria, "Would your race really choose to ignore the cease fire order and still attack?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she said before walking over to the elevator, "It's possible. My race is a proud race, we don't let cease fires happen very often."

Derek nodded his head before they stepped onto the elevator. He was adjusting quite well to the Citadel despite it still causing some shock that would require him to take some time to regain some sense of being and reality. All the new alien races was hard for him to process properly but he was starting to get use to seeing the tall Hannar, the lumbering Elcors, the squat Volus, the lizard like Drell. He would also occasionally spot other aliens who were few in number. The station itself still was requiring some getting use to. With the anti gravity fields on he could walk anywhere as long as he didn't look up too long he wouldn't feel off centered. He just wondered how his race would react to the new discovery of multiple alien races in their galaxy.

"You know," he looked over at Valaria as the doors to the elevator opened and they walked out, "my race had already tried eradicating an entire race. Of course the race we tried to wipe out of existence destroyed another race. Rachni, aliens who lived in colonies with a queen, they now no longer exist."

"And the race your kind tried to destroy?"

"The krogan," she pointed towards a large creature. Derek thought he resembled a bipedal dinosaur on earth, "We commited a genocide on them. It didn't destroy them, like most genocides. But it has stunted their capabilities to reproduce. We ruined them."

The krogan snarled at the turian officer before shoving him and storming away in a rage. Derek could tell the krogan was one not to mess with. He followed Valaria to another elevator which would lead to their hotel room for the night. She had explained to him that the citadel was always lit like the day, since each race had differing times of night and day cycles they could just go to their rooms and have it become night so they could sleep. He learned that the turians had the same cycles as earth. It helped to explain why they didn't attack at night very often.

"Why did this war have to begin?" He looked over at Valaria as she shook her wrist turning on a hologram. She began to type away on the hologram keyboard. Derek stared at it very impressed. They still hadn't gotten to a point where you could touch holograms, maybe they could learn how to make that. He didn't mean to look but he read the message, 'Solana take good care of your brother. Mommy and daddy will be home soon. We love you.'

"You have children?" Derek wanted to slap himself after asking. She looked up at him her mandibles slacking a bit and her eyes glistened like they were filled with tears.

"Yes, a little boy and girl," she said as the elevator stopped on their floor. They both walked out and headed to the last bedroom. Valaria passed her hand over the door causing it to open. They walked into a large and fancy room. It was alien in its design. Soft curves and sharp tones decorated the room. Very little reminded him of human culture. He shouldn't have felt surprised but he was. The chairs were normal looking but things were still different.

"This is gonna be an interesting experience."

AN: Hey guys this is shorter and I know it has been a while since I've written but there are a lot of crazy things going on. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow it has been a while. Luckily things are going well just busy busy.

…..

Hannah rolled over in her hospital bed the IV finally removed from her arm but her heart rate monitor was still connected. She saw David and Garloc sleeping on the chairs. They had both stayed with her, discussing the next move the turians would make. Garloc had discussed inputting his VI into the ship's mainframe to notify them of the arrival of turian patrols in the system. She felt her nerves shiver at the realization that this war wasn't over. She sat up looking at the two. Turian and human sleeping next to each other. All though her and Garloc had done that for several days she was still happy to see they could get along. That there could be peace.

She climbed out of bed stretching her healed arm high above her head. She yawned looking at the two who were once enemies now companions with a common interest. She walked out of the room heading towards one of the restrooms.

She shifted her heart rate monitor on her chest, it was wireless but still noticeable. She passed by General Hacketts office his door open.

"CWO Shepard a word?" Hannah froze before nodding her head and marching into his office she stood at attention, before he waved his hand, "Sit down this isn't formal. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better," she said sitting down on the chair leaning back.

"Good to hear," he said turning his computer off, "I've talked to your friend Garloc, he is very different from any turians we've held hostage before."

"Might help that he isn't a hostage but a friend," she said smiling at him.

"Very true, all though we weren't very gentle when he first boarded," Hackett said before he folded his hands together and sighed, "Hannah, I'm afraid that war will soon be reaching earth. Garloc gave us full information on how the turians normally handle a war. These aliens were more than ready to wipe out an entire race. We could be the second race they wipe out."

She shifted in her seat sitting up straighter and her eyes widening. Garloc was not very optimistic the war was over, but he also wasn't set on the thought that his race would ever kill an entire race. Or was that only around her? She realized that one night him and Anderson were discussing how to better prepare each Alliance ship for battle. She also realized that everyone seemed to be more on edge lately then they had ever been before.

"This...what do you want me to do?" Hannah stood up looking at Hackett with determination.

"Hannah, we can't have you risk more of your life for this war. I'm going to send you on leave and have the next shuttle heading to earth take you home," Hackett looked at her, "I need you to escape with Jane and get to one of the moons of Jupiter. Understood?"

"Since this isn't formal," Hannah stood up, "I can not leave my fellow soldiers to get my daughter to safety. If I wanted her to hear a story about her parents I'd want it to be about how they fought to the very end to keep her from dying."

Hackett looked at Hannah as she stood defiant and nodded his head before turning his computer on again. He then waved her over to his side. When she stepped around the desk she could see an email was open. But that it was in a different language altogether.

"This is a turian message. I asked Garloc to come and translate it, he did so, it's from his wife."

"His partner?"

"Yes," Hackett folded his hands together resting his elbows on the desk, "She has told him that the council of the known galactic races has condemned the act of this war. They have sent out a General of their own to collect his diplomat and come to earth to get our diplomats for a peace conference. The problem is she fears that her and the one who is their hostage may be in trouble."

Hannah nodded her head shifting from one foot to the other before she looked at his face seeing that he had more to tell her. She nodded her head letting him know that he could continue he sighed before he looked at her in the eye.

"The hostage is Derek."

…

He rolled off the bed and under it after he heard the doors open from down stairs and the shouts of turians before furniture started being overturned. He looked at the tool on his wrist that would produce an omni-blade as Valaria called it. He shuffled under the bed further wondering if he should try to sneak out or hide and hope they don't find him. He shifted knowing as a trained N7 soldier he had to fight before he would allow himself to just die. He crawled out from under the bed before seeing the doors hologram shifting to unlock. He flicked his wrist the omni-blade coming to life he raised it high over his head.

The door swished open and he swung down before he moved his hand last second, barely missing cutting open Valaria who walked through the door a gun in her hands. She froze her breath held as the blade passed before she released her breath and lowered her gun and quickly locked his door.

"You almost had me kill you," Derek said before flicking his wrist to turn the omni-blade off.

"I'm glad you were prepared to fight. I had feared they came here first," she walked over to the bathroom feeling around for the vents unlock mechanism, "I hope you're not claustrophobic."

"I'm not why?" He didn't need more said before he watched her squeeze into the vent. He felt some fear when he noticed her struggle for a bit before she was able to move through.

"Grab the vent with your omni-tool," she said muffled, "It has a magnet and can guide it back in place so we can escape."

Derek swallowed before he flicked his wrist and looked for the icon she had shown him before of the magnet. The vent cover floated and he got into the vent. His flesh and muscle was much more pliable so he was able to fit better into the vent after Valaria. As soon as his feet were all the way in the vent cover clicked back into place. He wriggled his wrist turning the omni-tool off.

He followed Valaria a ways down before they heard shouts, he heard Valaria shout to fall, he started crawling before he heard the vent cover click off it's place. He found the edge of a drop but before he could fully squeeze himself down he heard shots. His legs and right foot burned but he finally fell through. He crashed hard onto a table. Two Volus stared at him as he groaned and got up. His legs hurt but luckily the bullets fired had sealed the wounds. His right foot was very sore but he was filled with adrenaline.

"We have to get out of here," she turned to him before seeing his wounds, "Crap can you move?"

"Yeah, the wounds are sealed I'll be fine," he said limping over to her, "What do we do now? And who is after us?"

"My race, Turians. We have to leave," she tossed what looked like a credit card onto the Volus's table, "Sorry about that. Go buy a new table."

They ran out the door. Derek ignored the sting of the wounds and his sore back as they moved down the hallway. They took two different elevators on different floors to keep their pursuers off their track. Valaria would check each time the elevator stopped being sure the area was safe before they would run. Derek followed her all the way to the Persidium his legs starting to burn at that point. Valaria looked back noticing he was slowing in his pace with her.

"I'll go contact C-Sec, wait here," she went to start running.

"Wait!" She stopped looking at Derek, "Isn't C-sec mostly run by the turians?"

"Crap," she walked over to him before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders before she started moving him more quickly to the docking elevators. Once they were on an elevator he slumped against the wall before letting himself slide down to the floor. Some of the bullet wounds had opened up again and he was dripping blood on the floor.

"Do you think you'll be able to fight?" Valaria looked at him in shock and concern.

"Yeah," he smirked at her before standing up again putting weight onto his legs. His foot bleeding the most. He was glad he slept in his full clothes the shoe at least cushioned some of the pressure on his foot. The doors opened and they were greeted with guns aimed at them. Valaria acted quickly slamming her gun into the face of the first turian. Derek charged the second turian watching his mandibles pull back in shock and fear as he barrelled into him. The turian fell hitting his head hard on the floor and passing out.

He got off the turian before following Valaria as they ran to a ship that was docked. She quickly typed in the code to let them on. The docking doors opened and they got on.

…..

"Why do I understand turian?"

Garloc and Anderson looked at Hannah from their cards. They decided to play an old human card game, Old Maid. Anderson looked at Hannah before he turned to Garloc confused.

"I actually was wondering that as well," Garloc said before he placed two king of hearts down in the pile, "You had a translator. But I guess I assumed you had an Omni-tool put into your body so you were understanding me like I was understanding you."

"Omni-tool? What in the world is that?" Anderson asked before he placed down two three of spades down.

"It's well...would be better to show you," he placed his cards down before he flicked his wrist and an arm band hologram appeared. He stretched it out to Anderson and Hannah watching as they stared at the hologram. He clicked a couple of buttons before a screen popped up. The text scrolling by and the vids were of alien language.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, Garloc replied before flicking his wrist and turning the omni-tool off, "But I don't know why you understand me. Unless if you have some kind of weird implants I don't know."

Hannah, reached just behind her ear touching the now healed scar where a whole new ear drum was built to help her hear again. She remembered that day, it was the day she left the N7 program.

'She felt hot searing pain and the trickle of blood down her neck. David stood over her shouting something, but he was mute. No, she was deaf. The realization caused her to scream and cry. She rolled over to see Derek lying beside her his left side burned and his eyes, oh God.'

"There was an accident," she set her cards down showing the joker in her hand, "My eardrums were destroyed. Luckily the medical field had been able to make implants to repair eardrums. Could that be it?"

"My Omni-tool affects any technology. It must have made your implants able to understand all the known alien languages," Garloc placed his hand down, "I'm sorry about whatever happened to you in that accident. It sounds like it changed your life drastically."

"It did, I wasn't the only one to suffer," she looked over at Anderson as he put the cards away.

"You humans are so unusual," Garloc stood stretching his neck, "You're like krogans, but like turians, and still you are like more of the other alien races in the council. I have seen that more and more. I hope we can all be allies soon enough."

Hannah smiled at him before they were all startled by the main lights shutting off, and the alarm and emergency lights turning on.

…..

Derek watched as Valaria kept her gun on Saren. The doors had opened to him. Derek withdrew the omni-blade getting in a fighting stance. His clothes tugged at the wounds he had but he wasn't hurting anymore instead he was angry. Saren was smiling at the two of them before two other turians set their guns on them.

"Now, now Valaria," he walked closer to her letting the gun hit his plates, "You did a great job of bringing the hostage to us."

Derek hesitated, his face paeling. He looked at Valaria who refused to fire her gun or do anything to take Saren down. He then felt the worry of her handing him over to the turians, he sliced his blade into Sarens arm. He howled before being slammed into the doorway by Derek. A loud crunch was heard before he fell to the ground in a heap. Derek heard two shots fired, he looked at Valaria who had just shot down the other turians. She nodded her head at him before she headed up into the cockpit.

"Are you still my ally or an enemy?"

"I hesitated I know," she stopped at the doors to the cockpit before turning to face him, "But I don't want to have to kill many of my own. Luckily you incapacitated Saren. I'll take care of him after I get the pilot to fly us to Shanxi."

Derek let the matter drop as the cockpit doors opened and she walked to the pilot. He nodded his head to her before he started the take off procedures. She walked past him before checking on a pulse for Saren. She sighed before she gathered him onto her shoulder and walked to a closet. She tossed him in before she locked the closet.

"Sit down," she said pointing to the captain's chair. He didn't find a reason to say no, especially since the wounds still hurt. He decided it would be best to get out of most of his clothes for the cleaning. He wiggled his shoes off, hissing at the action. He stared at the blood soaked white sock before he worked slowly to pull it off. It burned as it pulled the wound. After working it slowly he got it off.

"Crap," he removed the other shoe to maintain balance before he slipped his pants off. His N7 issued boxers helping him to feel covered enough. He sat down and looked at Valaria who was staring at him. He sighed before waving his hand in front of her face, "You can stare later my wounds hurt alot."

"Ah, sorry," Valaria sat on the ground before pulling a container out. It held two different containers. One was a shot to inject blue fluid, the other was spread of the blue fluid. She dipped her finger into the blue fluid which turned out to be a gel. She began to massage the gel into his wounds and he sighed at the cooling feel of the gel and the soothing relief it gave to his wounds. She focused especially on his foot.

"So why did he claim you were giving me to the turians?"

She looked up at him massaging his calf and its wounds. She sighed before she closed the gel up and stored it away again. She grabbed a lift and placed his legs on it before she looked at him.

"Because that was what I said in order to get a ship here that we could use to escape," she said scratching her head plates, "I knew that my race wanted to make you disappear. It would be the best way to guarantee the whole race of humanity was dead."

"So your race is wanting to kill my kind?" Derek ignored the wounds standing and glaring at Valaria as she backed up from him her eyes widening more.

"I'm helping you, please!"

He huffed before he started pacing. His heart squeezed when he thought of his friends. Worse he thought of his love Hannah, would he be able to save her?

….

AN: Short I know but this is all I can write for now. Forgive me if the next chapter doesn't come out till next year. Have an amazing December!


	11. Chapter 11

AN:Been a long time, sorry about that. But here we go again.

Derek stood behind the pilot looking through the front ships windows watching the stars streak by. He looked at the pilot who was staring at him, his mandibles moving against his jaw. He realized then that he had been looking angry with furrowed brows.

"Sorry," he huffed before he started to walk away.

"Why did your race fight back?"

He froze before looking back at the turian who had red face paint. He turned fully before tilting his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"We know the protocol, we may have allowed your race to live," the turian said before he clicked a few screen buttons, "So why fight back?"

"Who wouldn't fight back when they are taken aboard an alien space craft in cuffs?" He folded his arms across his chest glaring at the turian.

"I just-" the turian sighed before he stood up, "My name is Vvireck. I don't want to be your enemy. Valaria told only me about the truth of needing our ship."

"I guess I'm tired of this war too," he then held out his hand to him, "I'm Derek and on earth we do handshakes."

"And I am sorry for what I said earlier," he said before he gripped his hand, "I guess we are all confused on how this war started and lasted so long."

"You can say that again," he watched him return to the ships controls before he walked back into the CIC. Valaria and the pilot where the only ones running the ship, showing him a bit of the interface. All things considered the turians knew how to build a good ship for battles. He watched as a new dent was added by Saren who was locked up. The other crew members were on shore leave only to return after Saren call them back. But now there was only the four of them.

The actual captain of the ship was back on Palavin, but he was terrified of the fact that things could go wrong quickly. He closed his eyes seeing his wife Hannah playing with his daughter Jane both smiling in the grass on the planet earth. But now they were racing against the clock to find the leaders and then bring them back to bring peace to this war. Actually he had no clue why they were on the ship now that he thought of it. He walked over to Valaria who was looking at a holographic screen with a message it was from Victus.

"He wants us to get the earth leader?"

"How can you read our language?" Valaria looked up at him before she she moved to let him read the full message.

"I'm not sure, I lost my eyes in an explosion they saved my sight by putting in bionic eyes," he skimmed the letter reading how the council should've sent Derek to get the human leader over a turian.

"That explains it, the omni-tools had to have changed your eyesight allowing you to be able to read an alien language. But for now we have a goal," she headed up to Vvireck.

He continued to read the message.

Derek right now you are the only hope earth has. Shanxi is going to be attacked while new ships from the fleet will head for earth. I am giving you the chance to save your race don't let it pass you by.

He grit his teeth before he barely registered the ships shift into hyperdrive. He hoped the ship could fly fast enough to reach earth and return to the citadel before time could run out. He closed the message before saying a quick prayer.

…..

Hannah, Anderson and Garloc rushed into the shuttle bay with the other soldiers. Despite Chakwas protest Hannah had removed her heart monitor stating the safety of the ship was more important than whatever more could happen to her. Garloc had to keep his armor on since no human clothes could fit him. But her and Anderson were still in civilian clothes.

The shuttle bay was swarmed with soldiers lining up to the shuttles after putting their armor on and grabbing guns. She grabbed her back up armor before strapping on secondary pistols missing the feel of a sniper in her hands. Anderson handed Garloc his sniper they had picked up when looking for Hannah. He also handed her, her favorite pistol. She smiled at him before they headed to a shuttle.

Vega and Alenko stood behind them both smiling at the rest. They all climbed aboard before the shuttle was launched. Vega told them what the plan was, the ships were going to attack the turians ships while the soldiers would board several ships in order to bring down the number, he gave Garloc a comms explaining he would need to give directions to the rest of the shuttles.

The shuttle shook and tilted many times avoiding shots being fired from the turian ships. Garloc explained over the comms how to board the ships, every now and then he would flinch has he would hear the screams of those who were shot.

Their shuttle crashed into the docking bay of a turian ship. They gripped their buckles before the ship stopped and they unbuckled, Vega and Alenko kicked the shuttle door open. They stood back letting Garloc go out first, he shouted to his turian soldiers asking them to surrender. To their shock all the soldiers in the bay dropped their weapons and surrendered.

"Glad being a Specter is good for something," he said before waving them out of the shuttle. They followed him with a couple of turians who knew Garloc well coming with.

…..

"This is Derek Sheperd, N7 soldier number 157-0002. I was stationed on the SSV London of the Second Fleet under Admiral Drescher," he said over the comms that they had set up with one of the first fleets ships. They had allowed the ships to see them sending a surrender signal so they knew they were safe. The other side remained quiet and he shifted a bit wondering what was going to happen.

"First Lieutenant Shepherd, we request that you travel by shuttle alone. We will send one of our shuttles and we are armed, any turian resistance or attacks will be neutralized."

"Understood."

"Shuttle in bound in ETA 20 minutes."

Shepherd shut the comms off releasing a sigh from the success. He turned to the pilot and Valaria, who nodded before they removed all their weapons and set them on the CIC control panel. Saren had finally given up on trying to escape and the door was left just badly dented.

The shuttle arrived and boarded the ship. Valaria and Derek headed down and were greeted by Admiral Grissom.

"Sir!" Shepherd saluted the man who had interviewed him on joining the fight in this war. The man raised a hand before he walked up to Valaria staring at the turian woman.

"Will you be using one of our own to invade us?" He said watching her expression.

"No, I don't want either race to be destroyed."

Derek stared impressed at how calm she was staring the Admiral down, but he huffed before he turned to him.

"So want to explain why one of our own is on an enemy ship?"

"Sir, the council of galactic races wishes to end the war. They need one of our leaders to go and meet with the Turian Primarch," he watched the soldiers behind Grissom lower their weapons, their jaws slightly open, "If it wasn't for them I would be dead."

Grissom stared at him his eyebrows furrowing even more. He turned to the soldiers who quickly raised their guns again. He felt that he should say something more, but looking at Valaria he realized he shouldn't and instead he waited.

"We'll bring Ambassador Udina." Derek felt relief as Valaria gave him a hug.

AN: Hope you guys enjoy, we're getting close to the end and then soon we'll have an extra chapter. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Getting close to the end. So much writing and craziness going on lol.

They kept close to Garloc as he lead them through the ship before they reached the CIC with the pilot. And they could tell quickly that something was off. Hannah raised her pistol at the turians who had followed. Vega, Anderson and Alenko did the same training their guns on the turians who had followed them only to have both sides ready to shoot the other.

Hannah wanted to look at Garloc but she kept her pistol one the turian soldier who seemed set to shoot if needed. She glared at the turian, before she decided to set the gun down on the floor and raise her hands up in the air. The turian went slack jawed staring at her, she looked over at Garloc sorrow etched on her face.

"I trusted you," she whispered before she looked down at the ground after seeing his face. He seemed unemotional, and she honestly didn't want to know if he had betrayed them or not.

"Garloc, was this a set up to trap the humans?"

She looked up in shock as he stared at her his mandibles twitching. This wasn't planned?

"No," he then turned and slammed his rifle against one of the turians faces. The crack echoed loudly as blood splattered his armor. He then shot the turian pointing his gun at Hannah before Alenko and Anderson took out their turian guards. Vega shot the turian Garloc had knocked out.

Hannah felt her legs buckle before she could stop herself from falling, Vakarian caught her before he told them to take over for the pilot and that he would secure the room. She looked at him as he lifted her up and then placed her legs on his hips before he held her close with one arm. He walked to each door running the locking system before he looked back at her. She felt light headed and she buried her head into his carapace. He held her tighter to himself before he carried her with him into the pilot's seat.

"Anderson can you take care of her? I knew it wouldn't be a smart idea to have her come, the venom is still in her blood and it probably is making it's way to her vital organs," Garloc tried to pry her arms off of his neck but she squeezed her arms and legs tighter around him.

"You're the only one who knows about the venom," Anderson said before he gripped the turians arm, "Keep her safe and alive. I'm trusting you."

She felt him nod his head before he told Vega how to move the ship and to begin the attack on the turian ships that were not successfully overthrown. Her hand throbbed, reminding her of the stingers. Tears filled her eyes before she began to sob into his neck.

Garloc was startled but instead of pushing her away he snuggled his face into her neck holding her tighter in his arms, she sighed at the motion feeling like she could calm down. She heard Alenko ask if he should guard the doors to which Vakarian agreed.

"Vega, once we've shot enough ships that they flee, set a course for the Citadel, take Mass Relay 301 then set the coordinates 12-9003-2," he said before he settled his chin on top of her head, "We need to be sure Hannah get's the needed antidote. Also we may have a better chance of ending this war if we plead to the council."

….

Udina boarded the ship glaring at the turians before he looked at Grissom and shook his hand.

"Ambassador," Grissom said standing at attention.

"Admiral," Udina replied before he looked over at Shepard, "Shepard. What brings you to call me onto an enemy's ship?"

"We have a way of ending this war," Derek replied, "We need you and the turians Primarch to sign a treaty of peace between our species."

"Is that true Admiral?"

"Yes, and I will be coming with," he said before turning to Valaria, "Get us to their leader, I want this war over."

"Yes sir," Valraia said before she did a turian salute and headed back up to the bridge. Derek followed her with the Admiral and Udina behind him. He could hear Udina whisper his anger at leaving earth so quickly and putting trust in the turians leader in signing a treaty. But even Derek couldn't deny his uncertainty as he stood beside Valaria who told the pilot to set a course for the Citadel.

Udina strapped in as did the Admiral, Derek stood beside Valaria as the ship flew off to the Mass Relay by Pluto. They were going to actually do this, and that meant they could save earth. The ship approached the relay before the relays long lighting arms grabbed the ship powering up the engines to make the jump.

…..

"Holy Hell!" Vega and the others breathed out after the jump was made. All hostile turian ships fled the battlefield and they relayed to the Alliance ship the need to travel to the Citadel for emergency treatment of CWO Hannah. Garloc kept her tight in his arms giving her back rubs when she felt pain and had tears flow down her face. The Citadel was large, impossibly large in the human soldiers opinions, five large arms loomed in a circle. Garloc leaned over and tapped the panel.

"This is Garloc Vakarian, Specter of the Turian race," he said over the comms link, "Requesting permission to board. We have four new aliens on board this ship. One has been stung by Innsuanon, same chemical make-up to the Asari."

"Are the aliens human?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"We've had a human come aboard the Citadel already, he and his companion Valaria Vakarian are missing. You are cleared to board, note the humans must submit to releasing all weapons and meeting with the council. The human who was injured will be transferred to the Citadel hospital for immediate care."

"Understood thank you," he turned the panel off before inputting some numbers letting the ship drive itself to a docking station. He looked at the others, "If you don't want to do this you can stay aboard the ship. But I feel it would be better for your race to act civilized in the eyes of the Citadel."

"Agreed," Anderson said as he took off his guns setting them down on the CIC table. Alenko did the same, but Vega crossed his arms shaking his head.

"I'll just stay on the ship," he stayed sitting on the pilot's seat.

"Keep an eye on the ship," Garloc said as he removed Hannahs outer armor as best he could. She still held tight to him, despite her strength failing her little by little. Her arm where the stingers had been in was now veined in purple and had swelled. Her breathing was thick, as he placed his kinetic sheild on her to protect her. The ship shook finally docking, Garloc stood at the front holding Hannah in his arms. She still had her head turned into his neck, while he opened the doors to the decontamination chamber. The ship began it's decontamination before the doors opened to turians pointing their guns at them. He acted quickly tossing his pistol to Anderson who shot one of the turians, Garloc turned his back getting shot before Alenko grabbed his sniper and helped Anderson take out the rest.

"Are you ok?" Anderson stepped up to him looking at his bleeding shoulder.

"I'm fine," he growled before he checked to be sure the shield he had put on Hannah was still strong, "Want to get Vega off the ship now and get your guns?"

"Did you expect this?" Alenko asked as Anderson headed back on the ship.

"I didn't, but I know C-sec and they were a bunch of turian criminals," he then shifted Hannah to lessen the pressure on his arm, "Also, my wife may have sent me some intel."

Anderson and Vega came out of the ship and they held their guns ready. Garloc lead them to an elevator before he pressed his talon to the scanner. The machine welcomed the specter before the elevator opened. They all boarded it before Garloc pressed the button for the hospital. He knew it was going to be fun since the hospital was on the Presidium, and he was praying to the spirits that his specter status would help him.

…..

The ship beeped before the turian pilot brought up a vid comm on the CIC table. Valaria and Derek smiled as Adrien Victus stood on the comms. His mandibles flared in happiness.

"I just arrived at the Citadel with Primarch Fedorian. Did you get your human leader?"

"The human leader has a name," Udina stood beside Derek his hands held behind his back, "I am Udina."

"A pleasure," another turian walked into view on the hologram, "I guess you and I have the job now of ending this war between our species."

"That we do."

"We're ETA 20 minutes from the Citadel," Valaria said, "We'll be there soon."

"We wait for your arrival, Victus out."

….

The Presidium was covered in a hologram screen that looked like a sky similar to the ones found on earth. Anderson looked at Garloc as he kept a check on Hannahs pulse. Her purple veins had spread up to her face. Her mouth was open her saliva foamy and white dripping slowly onto Garlocs carapace. The turian didn't care as he kept them moving. They ran past many different aliens and if Anderson wasn't worried for his friend he may have fallen into a severe shock. Alenko and Vega would close their eyes as much as they could avoiding looking at the strange new aliens.

They finally arrived to a set of doors with a large red cross over them. The hospital. Garloc told them to put their guns away and allow for C-sec to arrive. He ran up to a blue woman with tentacles on her head before she rushed and got a gunnery. He placed Hannah on the gunnery brushing her face before he allowed for the blue woman to take her away.

"Will they be able to cure her?" Anderson tried his best to ignore the small round aliens, to the large buffalo sized aliens.

"Yes, I downloaded the needed information to them from Chakwas," he groaned as his rubbed his shoulder. He walked behind them passing his hand over a machine that dispensed a blue gel pack. He opened it pouring the gel on his wound. Anderson helped him massage the gel in since the wound was on his back, "Thank you, best we stay here until C-sec arrives."

"What is with all the aliens?" Vega puffed his chest out a bit more looking around at the different aliens. All of whom were staring at them.

"What did you seriously think that only turians and humans exist in space?" Garloc replied his mandibles flaring a bit in amusement.

"Uh, yes?"

"I hear you Vega," Alenko watched as a tall alien with large black eyes approached him. He jumped a little when the alien poked him.

"Fascinating," the alien replied before others began to approach them. Anderson kept a tight grip over his gun unsure if they would need to fight or not.

…..

Once the decontamination had finished the doors opened. Udnia and Grissom's jaws fell open as did the two soldiers who had stayed with the Admiral. Derek still felt the same shock though he had already seen the Citadel. It's immense size would throw anyone for a loop. As well as the unease of being almost upside down but still grounded, with skyscrapers and flying cars just below in front and above them. Adrien greeted them saluting to them before he introduced the Primarch to Udina who explained his position as an Ambassador on earth.

"There's been a commotion due to more humans being on the Citadel," Adrien said looking right at Derek, "One of them has your name."

"What?" He felt his body go numb.

"Hannah Shepard is in the Citadel hospital," he said before he handed him a card, "Go see her. I'll be sure to take the leaders to the Council."

"Admiral?" He looked at Grissom who nodded his head before he ran to the elevator passing the card over the call button. He couldn't make the elevator move any faster. As soon as the elevator arrived at the Presidium he headed in the way the card showed him. He walked into the hospital only to be greeted with a large group of aliens.

"Look!" A volus pointed at him his breathing apparatus clicking as he inhaled, "Another of the humans."

"Derek?" He looked at the other humans among a sea of aliens. He smiled when he noticed his best friend David Anderson was among them. He walked up to them before they hugged, "You're alive. I knew you couldn't die so easily."

"David is Hannah here?"

"She is," answered a turian who looked at him.

"Wha-"

"It's a really long story," Anderson said before he gripped the turians shoulder, "But this turian right here saved Hannah's life. His name is Garloc and you can trust him."

"Thank you," Derek said before he hugged the turian. He could hear the gasps of everyone, including his best friend. Boy did he have a story to tell them.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

Will the war truly end or is there more?

Derek paced back and forth in front of his fellow soldiers. Garloc was standing with his wife talking about what had happened, he had convinced her to go get their children and bring them back to the Citadel. He watched as the turian rubbed his mandibles against his face as Valaria left him after they pressed their foreheads together. After he had told Anderson about everything he had experienced being a hostage of the turians, to the trust he had built with Adrien Victus. Vega was most uncomfortable and had finally vomited, like he had, from the shock of all the new aliens. Alenko shuffled his feet and he stood close to the garbage incinerator in case he would need to puke soon as well.

Anderson remained still in his seat. C-sec had only come to have them fill out papers so they could be the first humans included in the galactic community. Udina and Fedorian were in talks, and all they could do was hope the war would be ended with a peace treaty signed. An asari walked into the waiting room before she headed straight over to the small group.

"We have run into some difficulties," she said, "Hannah has fallen into a coma. She also had too much of the poison spread through her body. For now we can only keep her on life support until she hopefully wakes."

"Is there no other way…" Derek stopped when he watched the blue eyes of the asari looked at him in sorrow. He wanted to scream to destroy the hospital but he kept his calm and instead walked out of the hospital. He ran towards the railings before he jumped over them splashing into the water.

He heard another splash before he was brought up to the surface. He took a breath before he punched Anderson in the face. David looked at him before he swung back, he began to laugh before he laid back in the water looking at the zooming cars and the holographic sky.

"What have we done?" He didn't want to look at any of them but he could tell they all were thinking the same thing. He sighed before he kicked David in the jaw. They started hitting each other in the water, until they both grew tired and each adorned a new bruise on their body. He looked at his friend before he nodded his head and they both swam back to the railings. Garloc held out his talons to Derek helping pull him up as Vega pulled Anderson out.

"Well," Garloc looked at the small group of krogans who were pounding their fists in excitement, "at least you will fit in just fine."

….

"I DEMAND YOU TELL THE FLEET TO RETURN BACK TO PALAVIN IMMEDIATELY!"

Anderson looked at Garloc who just shrugged confused on what was happening. Derek was staying beside Hannah promising that if they needed him to contact him on the omni-tool. Vega was playing with his, as Alenko poked the spot where the small microchip and projector was placed on his arm. David didn't care that they were now tagged by the galactic community he was worried about the yelling.

"Damn it!" They were able to see an enraged turian smash a railing before seeing Udina and Grissom. Victus held his mandibles tight to his mouth before he looked at them, he nodded at them. The enraged turian turned to the three aliens standing above them.

"I must request the help of the council in order to stop the turian fleet from destroying earth."

"I'm sorry Primarch Fedorian," the asari responded, "But you know that we do not involve ourselves in the war of others. You have both signed a peace treaty, the only way you can stop this war now is to reach the fleet and show the signed treaty."

"If we don't end this war it will be on your head councilors!" Fedorian turned at looked at Garloc and the three human soldiers, "We are heading out. Udina and I will remain here, maybe we can find some other fleets who will be willing to help. For now, General Victus, I want you and your ship to go and try to save earth before the entire turian fleet ruins our good standing."

"Understood, sir," Victus said before he saluted and waved them to follow him. Anderson walked behind Admiral Grissom as he walked beside Victus discussing the war.

"How many ships does the turian fleet have?" Grissom asked.

"You don't want to know," Victus answered pressing the button for the docking bays on the elevator. Anderson felt the elevator shift and then move down or whatever direction they were going.

"Yes I do want to know," they startled as Grissom lifted Victus up by his carapace, "Now, tell me!"

Anderson was startled he knew about the war torn hero and giant of space travel. But seeing the actual soldier hidden within was surprising. But Adrien stared him down calmly before he spoke, "I may be on your side to help in this war. But I won't tell you in case your race decides to retaliate and kill mine."

"To hell with your race," he spat in his face before he let the turian go, "Anderson, contact Shepard. We'll need him."

…..

She seemed so peaceful but the purple blue veins were still spreading. The tubes that were in her mouth to help her breath was unsettling for him. But even more so was just watching alien after alien draw blood or inject something into his wife. His omni tool beeped with a new message and he opened it reading that earth was at risk of being destroyed and that they needed him.

He grit his teeth not wanting to leave his wife but when the asari walked in he decided to ask her a favor.

"Fiora," he said, "Please keep my wife safe. Don't allow any turians into her room."

"Don't worry, only the staff have clearance to enter her room and the windows are bulletproof," she said before she looked back up at him, "Go save your race, but come back to her alive."

He looked back at Hannah before he turned and looked at Fiora before nodding his head and rushing out of the hospital.

…

He was back on Victus's ship and this time he was with his friends. Admiral Grissom and Victus discussed passing close to Shanxi so he could send a call for some of the fleet stationed there to head back to earth. Grissom told him no, stating that earth wouldn't fall so easily. Shepard agreed Shanxi could still be attacked while earth was under siege. Grissom agreed to send them a message of warning and preparation.

They passed by the planet quickly. He heard Hackett respond and promise that Shanxi would be kept safe and to go kick turian ass. The ship shook as they gave the coordinates to the pilot on how to get to earth. Derek bowed his head his helmet clicking information away to him of his heart rate and more. He prayed that they will get there soon to stop this attack. The ship shook as it slowed and he looked up, across from him is Anderson who nods his head before they grab their pistols and raise them. The belts are clicked off as they and the turians aboard the ship ready to board the fighter ships. They are in the group to help Victus to get to the high commanders ship so he can give them the peace treaty.

The docking bay opens and Derek shudders, debri of the human fleet is scattering the sky as the turian fleet targets more of the ships. Frigates swoop around the bullets taking their shots. They don't have much time and they each board their own ship. Alenko and Vega in one and Derek is with Victus. Anderson and Garloc are in another, they all look at the controls repeating what they had been told to do by Victus earlier. He takes in a breath before he pushes the button that launches his ship out of the docking bay and into the sky.

The engine starts up and the ship takes control of the sky as he stirs the ship, he aims and takes shots at the turian ships guns. He manages to take out two before Vega and Alenko shoot on by taking out more signalling that he can continue. Victus directs him to the largest ship, a dreadnaught. He gives orders for them to open the docking bay for him to come aboard.

Derek flies into the docking bay getting the ship to dock before the turians see him and begin to shoot. He ducks as the glass shatters from the bullets. Keeping cover he shoots down several turians before he and Victus jump out taking cover behind some crates in the bay area. He launches a grenade over the crates at the large group, the flames engulf the large group before they press forward shooting at whomever they can. Victus clicks on his omni-tool bringing out a drone who charges many of the soldiers shocking them, giving them an advantage in being able to shoot out more targets.

He charges one of the shocked turians before he uses him as cover heading for the elevator. Victus right behind him opens the doors before Derek tosses the hostage onto the floor and they take cover as the doors close from the firing bullets.

….

"Genetic diversity of this species is good, but didn't think it would require all of the aliens antidotes to be used on her in order to stop the poison."

Hannah was blinking slowly as she looked up at a ceiling her throat was sore and she felt heavy. She turned her head looking at an alien, her throat scratched as a scream escaped. The alien reached and pulled the tube from her throat causing her to gag before she could scream louder. Her stomach churned as the aliens tried to calm her down. Blue flesh and tentacles, large dark eyes and horns. Her body finally retched all over her chest before she finally slowed her panic and felt two fingers be placed on her forehead and a wave of calm settled over her.

Now that she had calmed, the blue alien staring at her wasn't as alien as she thought, the face was the same as a human. The alien turned to the large eyed one and told him to go and get a couple more asari nurses to help. She assumed that was what the blue alien was an asari, she reached a hand up brushing the cheek of the nurse. Her skin felt soft but scaly at the same time. The alien calmly looked at her before smiling at her gently.

"Where am I?" She asked before she looked down at the restraint around her waist.

"You're on the citadel," the asari said before she unlatched the restraint, "Specter Vakarian brought you here. Your husband Derek Shepard was also here but he had to leave suddenly. He'll return soon."

She just nodded her head allowing the asari to take her robe off before a couple of other asari entered the room. She couldn't tell them apart without their different facial tattoos. But she felt better around them. One asari helped her to get clean as the others lifted her sore body.

"What happened? I was on a turian ship fighting and then the next thing I remember I fell into Garlocs arms."

"The poison from the Innsuanon was still in your blood. It flared up when you were fighting. If Specter Vakarian had not brought you here you may have died," the asari said before she patted Hannah dry and got a new robe ready, "That being said you've been in a coma. So we'll need to do some exercises on your body to be sure your muscles are fine and can function the way they did before."

"Where's Garloc?" She watched the asari freeze before looking at her wide eyed. Her mind finally caught up with her of what she had said previously, Derek was safe and had been there. She jolted her back screaming a protest before she fell back groaning.

"Please take it easy," the asari said gently holding her still.

"But Derek-"

"He, he'll be back soon. I promise."

All though she wanted to ask more her body was telling her to just let it be. She watched the other nurses fuss over her. They fluffed the pillows to keep her comfortable as well as seeing how she liked a cup of strange fruit. She ate it slowly allowing her tongue some time to adjust to the alien flavors. She listened to them describe her hair and the fact that she was as much an alien to them as they were to her.

She learned the name of the asari nurse who was there from the start. Fiora, she seemed very nice and whenever Hannah suffered an anxiety attack she would calm her down. She learned how they had a talent to meld minds together to help ease pain and stress. But every time she would ask about Derek or earth she was always cut off and they would talk about a new topic.

After some work was done on her and she was left alone she couldn't help but to fall asleep. Nightmares of the turians defeating earth and Derek being blown up by a bomb.

….

"Damn them all!" Victus slammed his talon against the elevator door causing Derek to jump a bit.

"I know you don't like killing your own kind. But we HAVE to end this war!"

"Right, Garloc!"

Derek checked his gun being sure the thermal clip was good to go. He listened to Victus discuss the plan again before the elevator shook and stopped. Victus had explained that the dreadnaught had five floors, six if you counted the docking bay. They needed to get to the fourth floor where the command center was, that would be where the majority of turian leaders would be. He looked to the ceiling seeing the hatch for them to use in order to escape. He shot a bullet releasing the hatch immediately the ladder slammed onto the elevator floor causing the kinects to shake.

Adrien swung up onto the ladder before he climbed through. He followed after him looking around before realizing they were just a bit too far below the next stop. Victus hissed before he growled, he turned his back to the wall and leaned against it before he cupped his talons.

"You'll not be able to hold me up but maybe I can hold you up."

Derek looked at the elevator doors before he looked back and nodded holstering his gun. He stepped his foot into his hand before he was raised up to his cowl where he stepped and then began the work of wedging the door open. He finally opened it checking to be sure no guards were around. He pulled himself up before he heard the elevator turn on. He turned quickly dropping to his knees to grab Victus.

"Hold on!" He yelled as the elevator dropped from under Victus. He leapt grabbing the ledge giving Derek some room for error. He pulled him up and into the hallway. They both looked at each other, before they stood up and started down the hallway to the vents. The turians who charged them they easily dispatched and before long Derek found himself crawling behind a turian to stop the war.

Victus kicked the vent out before he froze. He looked at him wondering what happened before he heard shouts. They were caught and trapped.

…..

Hannah fell out of her bed, her body still weak but she was too tired of being in the hospital room to stay in the bed anymore. She pushed her arms under herself before she heard the yelling. She looked at the doors before she stretched for the bed's frame. Her muscles screamed as they pulled her weak body up off the floor. The yelling was from turians and she had to stand ready. She looked around before she saw her gun mounted on the wall. She stretched for it before the doors swooshed open.

Her gun already trained on the turian in front. He froze his eyes widening as he looked at the human who had just barely awoken from a coma. A growl and clicking of guns made her realize she may be shot down. She turned the safety off before she leveled it between the turians eyes.

"So you were planning to destroy my race no matter what?" Hannah ignored the screams of her muscles as they struggled to support her and her gun.

"We have the advantage," the turian in front of her said, "Your people will fall."

She grit her teeth before she fired the shot. The bullet cut cleanly through his head throwing his body back from the force of the shot and burns scorched his face. She then shot the turian on her left before her body fell. She gasped as she hit the floor realizing the other turian had aimed where she was just standing. She fired off another shot at him hitting his chest.

Shouts echoed around her as her breath felt like fire. Her eyes stung and she screamed. If she could do one thing for her people it was to prove that her race will not fall.

AN: One more chapter for this war and then a special ending to the story of Hannah Shepard. And because it's International Womens Day, celebrate the women in your life or if you are a woman celebrate yourself. :)


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This is the final chapter of the war and then we will move onto the life of Hannah the mother.

Derek climbed out of the vent after Victus had climbed through. He was then quickly held by one of the turians with a gun pressed flush to his temple. He wanted to fight but he was going to instead trust Victus to end this war. The turian holding him growled into his ear, he glared more but didn't move or flinch.

"Victus, good job capturing the hostage who was on the citadel." He watched Victus snarl at the turian who had spoke before he slammed the treaty on the table in the middle of the room.

"The council has demanded a cease fire! Our Primarch and one of the Ambassadors of earth has signed the treaty for peace! Humans are now a part of the galactic society!"

Derek smiled a little at that. Victus had stayed true to his word and was fighting for the end of the war. The turians in the room stood shocked before the one who had spoken earlier picked up the treaty. His mandibles slacked before he put the paper down on the table.

He watched as the other turians read the paper as well.

"I'll call for a cease fire immediately and will relay to the humans this news," he watched the turian head over to the counsel before he brought a screen. All the turian ships showed up, he told them of the cease fire before he then sent a comms to the human ships as well. The ships windows showed that all the ships were flying away from the planet.

"Let my friend go," Derek forgot that he was still being held at gunpoint but Victus hadn't. He was let go and he rubbed his sore arm from the talons that held him but he felt a wave of relief and hope. The screen turned on and he smiled seeing Admiral Grissom.

"We have seen a great war come to an end. For years we as the human race believed ourselves alone in this universe. The turians have shown us that we are not alone. But there are more. And we will all meet them soon. No longer will we be an enemy to the galactic society. We as humanity are now a part of something far bigger than we have ever known."

"Let's go," Victus said placing a talon on Shepard's shoulder. He nodded his head before he followed Victus back to their ship to head back to his wife on the citadel.

….

"Mom!" Hannah caught her daughter as she ran into her arms. The citadel was now a place for humans to travel to and visit. Many were preparing to stay on the station. After a few more weeks of healing after Derek had returned from the war she was allowed to start heading home. But Anderson being the good friend that he was had contacted his wife to bring Jane to the citadel.

"You bastard!"

"And there is Cynthia," she stood up before seeing David's wife hold out a form to him. His head drooped as he read it.

"You know what you'll need to do," she folded her arms after he took the form.

"I understand," Anderson stood up straight before Cynthia nodded her head to them and then left to board the ship again. Derek placed a hand on his friend's shoulder before they gave each other a hug.

"Anderson," Jane said before she held a flower up to him.

"Hah, thank you Jane. Now let's go home."

…..

2176

"You'll do fine, Jane. You're a Shepard after all."

Jane looked at her mother Hannah, the first human to have a turian as her best friend. Her father was in charge of the cooperation of the turians and humans, he was helping them to build a ship with both of the races technologies merging together. She had followed her father in being enrolled into the N7 program and she felt excited but nervous all at the same time.

"I know I'll do fine. Just bummed I won't be able to talk to you until…" She didn't actually know when.

"Jane, listen you'll be fine. And when you can be sure to give me a call. I love you and so does your father."

"Love you too."

…..

2183

"Jane Shepard has become Commander and owner of the Normandy," David said over the comms to his old friend Derek. He was grateful when Hackett placed Jane as his XO, she had suffered much in the Skyllian Blitz but she was strong. And now that she was a specter of the council she was going to help stop the new threat that Saren was presenting.

"That ship will take good care of her," Derek said as he was handed some more papers to sign, "Is it true? Are there reapers?"

"I trust Shepards judgement."

"Hah, so weird to hear you call my daughter that."

"Yeah. Seems like it was just yesterday when we were kicking turian ass. Oh, speaking of which Jane has a turian crew member."

"Really?" Derek looked up from his papers.

"Yes, and his name is Garrus Vakarian."

"Huh, I wonder if Hannah knows."

"I'm sure she knows." They both chuckled before they talked for a while more as friends.

…

2185

"And so you couldn't call and tell your mother you were alive!"

Jane flinched after she had called her mother. The war with the collectors was over and she had finished taking care of other missions she needed to do. But she didn't blame her mother, even though she had received the message from her she never bothered to reply. Especially, when she got Garrus back on her team.

"I'm sorry, mother. I was just, busy?"

"Right, so busy," Hannah inhaled before she looked at her daughter, "I just wish you had let me know somehow that you were alive and well. Everyone even the brass had told us you were dead."

"I'm sorry, mom," she replied watching her mother wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Just do better in staying in touch ok?"

"Yeah, I will."

AN: Hey so that was the end of the first contact war. There is some extra stuff since my brain won't shut up about it but there will probably be just one or two more chapters. Thank you to everyone who has read and left reviews. I know not everything followed "exactly" as portrayed in real life or in the game, but I think that's the joy of fan fics they can travel off the road a bit. Either way thank you for sticking along for so long. I hope you enjoy the last few chapters.


	15. Final Chapter

AN: This is the final chapter. I have enjoyed sharing the crazy story ideas I have had for Mass Effect. I can not wait for Mass Effect Andromeda, a whole new adventure into a whole new galaxy. I hope you have enjoyed and I will see you in my other stories. :)

"Anderson…" Hannah tried to keep her voice from shaking too much after David had answered the comms call. She had just received the heart shattering news of the death of Derek. He had joined a group who went to Tiptree in order to save as many children as they could.

"Hannah, did he die fighting for others?"

"Yes," she allowed her sobs to come before she straightened, brushing her eyes and inhaling, "Crap, I can't cry. Others have lost more."

"We'll drink to his life when this war is over," he replied, "Jane is doing all that she can. But you'll need to let her know."

"Yes, I will let her know. I hope Garloc is safe."

….

Jane gripped her console as Garrus looked at her, after she had sobbed over the death of her father. She was still devastated by Thessia falling into the Reapers grasp, and Garrus knew she was going to break soon. He didn't approach her but when she walked up to him he lifted his arms letting her cuddle close into him. He held her tight just letting her be. His father and sister had asked how they could help. He had suggested that his father get in touch with his old war friend Hannah. But for now he would take care of Jane.

…..

"JANE!" Hannah scrambled over the piles of rubble with Garloc and Garrus close behind her. Once Garrus had returned he explained how he was sure that Jane had survived the blast. She lifted some rubble before the familiar N7 armor symbol poked out and the chest it was attached to was breathing.

"I FOUND SOMEONE!"

Garrus and Garloc rushed over before they started pulling rubble off as quickly as they could off of the body. Garrus quickly noticed who it was and he cried out before he lifted the limp body of his Commander. He climbed down the rubble before he reached doctor Chakwas.

Hannah rushed towards Chakwas as they placed Jane on a stretcher. She gripped the older woman before pleading with her to save her daughter. She reassured her that she would do her best before Jane was carried back to the building made into the new hospital.

"Hannah," Garloc rushed to her as she crumpled to the ground in tears. He gathered her up into his arms before he held her close to him. She gripped him back, burying her face into his neck.

Garrus had heard from his father about the admiration he had for his Commanders mother. But now as they both held each other he could tell how close they both truly were. He looked at Solana, who gripped his arm and led him away from the two old warriors.

"When you came home after Jane was discharged we were glad to have you home," she stopped once they reached the impact crater of the Citadels beam, several dead reapers lied in a eap around it, "Then mother died, you and father fought. But he still supported you on the preparations for the reapers. Then," she turned and glared at Garrus, "you left to serve on the moon. Leaving me and father scrambling to escape. And all you did was fly off with your Commander Shepard. Dad, he honestly thought he would lose us all."

"Solana-"

"Garrus, you're my brother. I love you, and damn it so does father. I learned so much from him once we escaped and started working with the humans to build the catalyst. Hannah and him were so close and once they both shared the lose of their loved ones they stayed closer to each other. So here is my question," she then place a talon on his chest before balling her other talon on top her hip, "Will you accept fathers love to your Commanders, your comparus mother?"

His jaw slacked a bit before he turned and looked out at the dead reapers. He knew the stories of how close his and Shepards family were, but he didn't really stop to think of his father falling in love with Hannah. Could he accept that? It wasn't so uncommon and he couldn't deny his father a chance for real love. He turned to his sister before smiling at her.

"Garrus!"

They both startled before looking at the small Normandy team climbing up to him and Solana while Joker waited on the ground. Kaidan stood in front of him first, before he nodded his head to Solana whose mandibles flickered a little in, embarrassment? He'd have to talk to his sister about that later.

"Shepard is she?" Kaidan scrunched his face in concern.

"Yes," he replied to Kaidans, "she was found alive. She is getting treatment. I don't know when we can see her, but she is alive."

"Oh goddess," Liara turned into James arms.

"I knew she wouldn't die," Jack shouted as tears flowed down her face.

"She's like a freaking hydra," Jacob laughed as tears also streaked his face.

"Goddess preserve her," Samara said in a prayer.

"For now," Garrus turned and looked at the destruction, "We have a lot of rebuilding to do. And until we know she is out of the woods we should keep busy."

"Only you would suggest that, mr. I need to callibrate this," Wrex said before he grabbed a large rock and carried it.

"Kaidan, keep an eye on my sister?" Garrus watched his sister click her mandibles tight to her face in further embarrassment. But Kaidan told him he would before he led her to an area for them to help remove the rubble.

He started down the rubble before he headed back to where Hannah and his father were.

…..

"I almost lost everyone this time," Hannah whispered as she sat in Garlocs lap sideways her head resting on his carapace. He ran his talons through her hair gently unknotting it from it's bun.

"We'll from what Garrus told me, she is just like her mother," he looked at her, "So that means she's gonna pull through this."

"Garloc," she spoke softly as she looked up at him smiling softly. He then leaned down to her face before he pressed his forehead to hers. She sighed at the motion, enjoying being in her friend's arms again.

"Dad?"

They jumped apart before looking at Garrus. He stood there smiling gently. Hannah stood up off of Garloc before helping him up.

"Yes, what do you need?" He asked his son.

"I just wanted to know if you guys would keep an eye on Jane? I'm going to help the Normandy team rebuild some buildings for people to stay in."

"I can come with," Garloc said walking up to his son before Garrus gripped his shoulder and leaned up to his ear.

"No, Hannah needs you," he whispered in his dad's ear. He stared at his father before he turned away. He rubbed the back of his neck sighing before he looked back at Hannah who was staring at the ground. He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him before she smiled softly and they headed to where Jane was.

…

"Dad?"

Garloc looked up from his seat to see Solana standing in the doorway with a couple cups of tea. A human male stood beside her who was staring at Jane and Hannah. He stood up going to the door before he closed it to give the two privacy.

"Thank you Solana," he said taking the cups of tea in his talons, "Who is this?"

"Sorry, sir. My name is Kaidan Alenko," he repsonded standing a bit straighter, "I have served with your son Garrus on board the Normandy."

"I see," he then looked at his daughter who was smiling softly at the human. He quirked one of his brow plates realizing his kids definitely took on his and Valaria's love of humans, "How is the rebuilding going?"

"It's going well, dad," she replied looking at her father, "But I'm slightly worried about Garrus. He keeps pushing himself, I think he's trying to forget the condition Jane is in."

"Solana," she looked up at her father as he passed the tea back to her, "Take care of Hannah. Now where is Garrus?"

…..

"Clear!"

Garrus tugged with the rest of the group on the rope that was tied around the buildings last support. It crumbled and the rest of the building fell into rubble, he coughed at the dust swirling around before he looked at the new pile of rubble for them to work on. The humans had found vehicles that they were trying to get over to help in the clearing of the rubble. He had removed his shirt gaining many confused looks but he didn't want to be covered in his armor anymore. He wanted the dust to settle on him and remind him that the war was won. That Jane was going to be fine.

"Garrus!"

He froze before he turned to see his father standing on a pile of rocks looking down at him. He walked towards his father seeing his mandibles rubbing his face.

"Am I in trouble, father?"

"Yes, you need to be beside Jane not out here working," Garloc said before he picked up a rock and chucked it into the pile, "She needs you as much as you need her. I know, she is your comparu."

"She is," he said softly his mind remembering the nights they had together, the times she stood strong for everyone in the war, and the times she fell apart in his arms.

"Go to her," his father gripped his shoulder before smiling at him, "I'll take Hannah for a walk. I think it'll be fun to see this planet."

"Ok," he replied following his father back.

…

A large tree loomed before the two as they walked over to it. Hannah had agreed to go with Garloc on a walk as Garrus stayed to watch over Jane. The good news was that Jane was breathing on her own which hopefully meant she would recover fully soon. He looked at the beautiful human admiring her hair again, from the first time he had met her and she had him touch her hair, he was hooked.

He unconsciously reached a talon out and caught a strand of hair before bringing it up to his nose and gently smelling it. It was the smell of earth, flowers, and human. He opened his eyes smiling before he started at seeing Hannah staring at him. He quickly dropped the strand of hair holding his talons up in the air.

"I didn't mean to step into your space like that, sorry-" He was stopped as Hannah kissed his mouth. She flinched and pulled back before some blood dripped off her top lip, "Oh spirits, I'm so sorry."

She touched the spot pulling her finger back to see the blood before she started laughing. Garloc stared at her cocking his head in confusion as she continued to laugh and then begin to cry. She leaned against his chest before she gripped his shirt sobbing harder.

"Hannah," he said softly before he held her close to him in his arms.

"I thought I was dead," she said, "losing Derek was painful and yet you were there not long after keeping me alive and well. Then Jane was MIA and everyone was sure she was dead. I felt dead, and then you take me for a walk and I kiss you only to have you wake me up."

He looked at her face the blood already clotting before she went back to kiss him more gently. He didn't understand the kiss that well but he saw Derek do it with her many times, so he knew how important a sign it was for humans. She was basically confessing her love for him.

"I love you Garloc, and if I'm overstepping my boundaries let me know."

He leaned his forehead against hers and placed a talon around her neck gently, savoring the feel of her hair there. He then hummed softly to her causing her to sigh.

"First we were enemies," he said as she stared into his eyes, "then we became friends and allies. Now, we are lovers."

She laughed gently before she placed a hand on his mandible causing him to purr and pull her closer to him.

"I am glad we were equally matched."

…

Garrus tried staying awake as night came but he had not slept for so long. The war was long and difficult, but his worry over Jane was never ending. Solana had come by to tell him that Hannah and his father had left to be alone. He wasn't too surprised, he knew his father had to move on from his mother and her death. It stung a little but he at least knew he wasn't sure how Jane would feel waking up to know her mother had moved on from her father. Much less that it was their parents who were getting together.

His head fell forward and he startled, shaking his head gently before pressing a talon to his head. He looked back at Jane, watching the machines and tubes keep her vitals strong. He leaned forward before he gently held her hand, feeling a pulse. She was going to be fine but when she would wake, he didn't know. Dr. Chakwas would check in to be sure her vitals were strong, and each time they were it was just like Jane was needing a long rest from the war.

He squeezed her hand a little before he felt her fingers tighten around his. He looked at her face seeing half lidded eyes stare at him and a smile cross her tired face.

"Jane!"

….

"Dad! Hannah! Jane woke up!"

Garloc and Hannah jumped as their door was banged on by Solana. Hannah threw the covers off before she hurried grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. Garloc pulled on his bottoms leaving the bottoms unzipped before they rushed out the door following Solana as they ran to the hospital.

"Jane!" Hannah burst into the room starling Garrus who was holding a spoon of food for Jane to her mouth. The food spilled onto her chest before she smiled.

"Hi mom," she said.

Hannah rushed over and hugged her daughter tight in her arms. She let go a little when Jane protested but she still held her close. She ran her hand through her little girls hair sobbing in joy at her daughter being alive.

"Mom, I'm still hungry could you let me go so that I could eat?"

"Oh, right sorry," she pulled away from her daughter before smiling even more. Garloc placed a talon her shoulder a shirt being pulled on while they had their reunion, "Oh, Jane, this is Garloc. My friend, and now my lover."

Jane had barely taken a spoonful of food from Garrus before she spat it out onto the sheets and coughed trying to keep from choking. She allowed Garrus to clean her up before he held her hand as she looked at her mother wide eyed.

"I'm happy for you I am, but…."

"I know," Hannah said, "but, I have to move on from your father at some point sweetheart. He was my first love, and he'll always be in my heart but do you expect me to be alone for the rest of my life?"

"No, mother I don't," she looked up at Garloc, "I'm just surprised you fell in love with my comparus father is all."

"Well now we are a closer family than before." Jane rolled her eyes at her mother's wink before they all laughed.

…..

"Be careful, Mordin!" Jane shouted.

She watched as the little krogan boy ran out into the field chasing a varren. She turned to Bakara and her mother, before Wrex ran out the house laughing as he carried a sniper. Garrus and Garloc followed close behind shouting him to drop the gun.

"Really?" Jane said laughing before she looked at Bakara who sighed shaking her head and her mother who was laughing.

"Everything has changed," Hannah said before she looked out at the new citadel, "I'm just glad to see my little Jane wanting to start a family. Hopefully we can finally get the genetics to work in your favor."

"Oh, mother."

"Hah, I'm just glad you are still a warrior," Bakara said before she walked over to her child and threw him up into the air. From across the way a laughing Wrex walked back with his arms slung around each turians shoulders. She giggled at the disgruntled looks of father and son.

When Garrus saw her he headed straight for her and gave her a kiss before pressing his forehead to hers. She watched as her mother and Garloc did the same. The war was over the reapers were defeated and they had won, but she wasn't able to forget what the catalyst had said, 'The cycle will repeat.'

…..

 _You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor. - Aristotle_


End file.
